Circuit Surge
by nekomiminya
Summary: Eve is a polite girl who tries her best to be kind to everyone. However, she has never told anyone about her being the Nasod Queen. One day, Eve is being mysteriously stalked by a man who wants her only for her codes. Before Eve realizes it, the following day, her stalker transfers into her school...! Add realizes he doesn't just want Eve for her codes, but actually for herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Elpeeps!**

**This is an AddxEve fanfiction.**

**I'm a bad person at uploading, but I will try to do my best to upload a new chapter at least under a month!**

**Sorry if that's too long. I'll release chapter 2 to get this story set in motion.**

**Sorry if the first chapter is kind of...meh. It will get better, I promise!**

**Note: You can decide the classes for any character you want. Maybe not Eve, but for any other class, go ahead.**

**Eve is Code Empress. (I love CEm so much, xP)**

**Oh, if there's (- underline/line) signs, I'm so sorry, I just do that to remind myself to underline things. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The moonlight shone unto a large queen-sized bed hung with silk draperies. The silver-haired porcelain-like girl rose up from her bed.

"3 AM? Why did I wake up this early?" Eve muttered, rubbing her eyes. Her gaze fixed upon the window.

She slid off her bed, and walked to the window, and opened it. She walked out to the balcony and placed her hand upon the railings.

Her eyes flickered from place to place, scanning the area.

"Was I... Being watched?"

* * *

"Good morning, Eve." Ophelia walked into the room, holding folded clothes.

Eve blinked a few times, then sat up in her bed and met Ophelia's gaze.

"Good morning." She said, getting out of her bed.

"Eve, here is your school uniform. I have prepared breakfast for you, your lunch, and as always, Oberon will escort you to school and back."

"Thank you, Ophelia." Eve took the folded clothes from Ophelia's hands.

"I will meet you in the kitchen after you get dressed." Ophelia bowed and closed Eve's bedroom door.

Eve put on her clothes and walked through her large mansion, down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

"For breakfast today, Eve, I have prepared blueberry scones, buttercream toppings, homemade waffles, and pumpkin muffins." Ophelia said, dashing around the room, preparing the dining room table.

"Thank you, Ophelia." Eve said, pulling out a chair and sitting down in front of the table.

"Here are your forks and knives, Eve. I will go get Oberon." Ophelia walked out of the room.

Eve ate her food casually, and excused herself.

"Ophelia?" Eve called out.

Immediatly, Ophelia walked down the stairs and approached Eve, with Oberon at her side.

"Are you ready to go, Eve?" Eve nodded.

Eve put on her loafers, and looked back at Ophelia. Ophelia bowed.

"I'll see you later, Ophelia." Eve said, and walked out the door, along with Oberon.

Eve walked all throughout Altera with Oberon at her side. It took 15 minutes to get to her school in Feita.

Eve approached the large academy and turned to Oberon.

"Thank you, Oberon. I'll see you later." She said. Oberon saluted, then left.

After Oberon was out of sight, Eve felt a presence around her.

She turned her head in all directions, but didn't catch sight of anyone.

_Probably just my imagination..._

"Hello, Eve." Rena said as Eve opened up the door to her classroom.

"Hello everyone." Eve tried her best to muster up a smile, but as always, her system wouldn't allow it. She was a robot, after all.

Eve sat down in her seat, and prepared herself for another long day.

* * *

Eve had gone to the bathroom to wash her face.

_This is really strange... I'm getting all these vibes, and these feelings, and... Oh god, something is wrong with me._

"Eek!" Eve squeaked, and turned her head to see a man's face through the window. A man with silver hair, and insane. He was staring at her, and smiling. Smiling creepily.

"Ah...Ahh..." Eve dropped to the ground on her knees. Still, the man kept staring at her.

The sweat on her face wouldn't stop, it felt like she was going to drown in her own fear...

Eve ran out of the bathroom as soon as she could. She ran down the corridors as fast as she could, got scolded by a few teachers, got a few faces looking at her like she was strange, but she just ignored it all and ran for her life.

_I'm not safe here... I've got to run! I have to get out of here! _

"Hey, Eve! Where you going?!" Elsword shouted at her.

"Nowhere!" Eve shouted back.

She approached the school doors and burst them open.

"Moby! Remy!" Eve said as she touched the two blue marks on the side of her cheeks.

A few seconds later, a black and a white drone could be seen soaring through the air at fast speeds.

They approached Eve and snuggled into her stomach.

"Ahaha... Thanks for coming, guys." Eve said.

"I know it's early, but we're going home." She said, then looked behind her.

Standing there was the man she saw in the bathroom window. Eve felt like her eyes would pop out of her skull, but she still had the same poker face expression, as always.

"Oh, god..." Eve slowly looked at her drones, then held up three fingers.

Three.

Two.

One.

Eve ran for her life, her drones following her.

Moby made beeping noises.

"No, Moby! What if someone sees me? I can't risk letting anyone know I'm the Nasod Queen!" She said. Eve looked behind her once more.

Behind her was her stalker, gliding on his dynamos.

_Crap, he's gaining on me! _

Remy started making beeping noises, too.

"I guess, you're right... Anybody would find something weird from a girl having two drones at her side..." Eve sighed.

"Let's go!" She jumped on her two drones, and they pushed her as she soared through the air at unbelievable speeds, faster than the man behind her.

She finally advanced towards her house, and jumped off Moby and Remy. Her stalker wasn't anywhere near her.

She knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Ophelia opened it.

"Eve, what are you doing home so early? School is still in session." Ophelia looked at her.

"Ophelia, someone is stalking me! I saw him through the window in the girl's bathroom, and I can't stay at school like this!" Eve stuttered.

"Very well, then. Oberon, we will be locking up this house. Prepare all security defenses and operations." Eve walked in, her drones still at her side, and Ophelia closed the door.

Oberon saluted. In the blink of an eye, he had ran to the living room.

"Eve, please go wait in the kitchen. I will prepare a snack for you in the meantime." Ophelia said, leading Eve to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Ophelia. I'm so glad you understand." Eve sighed.

Ophelia walked over to the fridge and took out crackers.

"Of course, Eve. You progammed me to act this way, after all." Ophelia walked over to the counter and handed Eve a plate of Senbei.

"Now, Eve, if you will excuse me. I am going to assist Oberon in this mission. Please rest in the meantime. I will tell you when your room is safe." Ophelia bowed, then walked out of the room.

Eve took a cracker and bit on it.

"These are pretty good." She held one in the air, and Moby and Remy circled around it.

"Hee hee." She said, but still wasn't able to laugh.

She continued eating her snack, and Ophelia came into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for discontinuing your meal, but your room is locked up now, Eve."

"Thank you, Ophelia. I'll be going to my room now, then." Eve took one last cracker, then slid off the seat and walked up the stairs, and to her room.

"Oh, wow..." She looked around her room. The window was covered with a steel wall, the door having a hand-scan system, the closet being locked and opened only by Eve's voice...

There was also a electric fence around her bed.

"Wow, Ophelia..." Eve said as her drones lifted her over the electric fence and brought her down upon her bed, softly.

"I guess I will take a short nap..." Eve said, closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Eve woke up to the sound of someone calling her name.

"Hmm?" She rubbed her eyes. It was nighttime, and she noticed she was still in her school uniform.

The window was open, and standing on the balcony railings, was her stalker.

"Wh-what?!" Eve was startled. The steel wall protecting the window was gone.

"Eve..." His voice said.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked, surprised.

Still, she had no expressions to show it.

"Eve, I know what you are." His voice was soft, and gentle.

"You are the ancient Nasod Queen, the one who revived her race after seeing it destroyed, but had her race destroyed once more, and in front of her eyes..."

"You suffered a lot, didn't you?" He said. His eyes were sad, and they glared upon her.

She stared at him.

"But, in that blue pearl on the top of your head..."

Eve's hand touched her system core on the top of her head.

"It has all those rare and powerful codes, doesn't it?" In an instant, his eyes glowed purple, carrying a dangerous, deathly gaze.

He gazed at the blue pearl, and smirked. He laughed, over and over again, worrying Eve.

"In there resides tons of knowledge of lost Nasod technology! Tons of systems, unknown to the human race!" His voice rose, and he was almost yelling.

"You know it all, don't you?"

"Eve, I want those codes... I want your knowledge... I want-" He was cut off by Oberon and Ophelia bursting down the door.

Moby and Remy helped Eve over the electric fence, and Eve took hold of Oberon and Ophelia's arms.

"Assault Spear!" Eve jumped up in the air with Oberon and Ophelia, and constructed a giant spear. Together, Oberon and Ophelia threw it down at the dangerous man.

He turned around, and jumped off the balcony.

"Eve, I'll get your codes someday!" He yelled, and then was off.

"Eve, are you okay?!" Ophelia took hold of Eve.

"I... I'm fine. But really, who was that man?"

* * *

"Eve are you sure you're going to be alright at school today? You could always transfer over to Velder or Hamel's school." Ophelia said.

"No, I'm fine, I'll be alright. I don't think he'll be coming back after seeing your guys's attack." Eve said, putting on her shoes.

"Well then, have a nice day, Eve." Ophelia bowed.

"Thank you Ophelia."

Eve approached her school with Oberon at her side today, too.

"Thank you, Oberon. I'll be fine from here on out, okay?" She said. Oberon nodded.

Eve walked to her classroom, but was surprised to see many girls crowding around it.

"Who is he? He's so hot!"

"I want to go on a date with him!"

"Step away girls, he's mine!"

"No! He's mine!"

Eve ignored all this. "Excuse me, coming through."

Entering the room, she did not see anything particularly different.

"Oh, Eve, I was just about to mark you absent." The teacher said.

Eve walked over to her seat.

"We have a transfer student today, oh, here he is..."

Inside walked the man who had been stalking Eve.

Eve was shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey all, I'm Add." Add winked at the class. Many girls sighed, falling in love.

"Add, pick a seat." The teacher said.

"Hmmmmm... Think I'll sit next to Eve." Add smiled.

_Oh god..._

_This is NOT good!_

_What is going to happen to me?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter: January 31st**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Eve looked sideways to see her stalker, Add, sitting right next to the window.

She couldn't believe that he transferred into her school!

"Eve, please look at the board. I am teaching a lesson here." The teacher scolded Eve.

"Ah, sorry." Eve brought her head back up to the board. Just a boring lesson on the history of Hamel.

Eve looked sideways again to see Add staring out the window.

_How did he not get in trouble when I did?!_

"Now, please turn your books to page 389, we will continue our lesson on the history of the ancient Nasods..." The teacher said. All the students ruffled through their notebooks. Eve felt sweat coming on.

She stood up, making every person in the class look up at her.

"M-may I, uh, go outside for a bit? I just need some, erm, fresh air." Eve stuttered.

She could feel Add's eyes bore onto her.

"Hmm? Well, I suppose. You look quite pale." The teacher said.

"Well then, excuse me." Eve said, pushing in her chair and walking out of the classroom.

"Bathroom, bathroom..." Eve muttered, speed walking to the girls' bathroom.

As she turned corners, she saw Add,leaning on the side of the girls' bathroom, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

He took himself of the wall, opened his eyes, and unfolded his arms. He gave Eve a smirk.

"Eve, you're scared because they're talking about your race, aren't you?" He stared into Eve's eyes.

"Your destroyed, crumpled, demolished, wrecked race." Add laughed.

Eve could feel anger flood her system. There was a problem, however, because she could not express it. Add continued to laugh at her.

"You tried so hard to bring it back to its former glory! But you failed, you failed!" His voice rose.

"You failed, just like I did! You failed to save your race, while I failed to save my parents!" Add was almost screaming now.

"What?" Eve gasped.

Add's eyes widened. "I-Did I really just tell you that?"

A dark purple aura began to float around Add. Eve could feel the sensation of death, despair, and emptiness in it.

Add made a run for Eve. Eve felt scared; she turned around and sprinted.

Add was extremely fast; in a second, he caught hold of Eve's throat, and choked her.

He blocked passageway for Eve's breathing. Eve squirmed under his grasp, however, it was futile.

Eve's arms sprawled out around her, trying to search for something to use against Add.

Add was squeezing his hands tighter by the moment, trying to suffocate Eve and kill her. He had a look of extreme hate on his face.

"How dare you! Bring back what I said! Bring them back! BRING BACK MY PARENTS!" Add shouted, pushing his hands together the closest they would go. Immediatly, Eve's arms fell down to her side, and she stopped moving. Add's eyes widened, and he let go of Eve. Eve fell to the ground unconscious. Add came back to his senses.

"Eve..." Add said, looking at the sight below him.

A goddess, laid down on the dirty school floor. Her pretty, porcelain figure in a elegant position-

Wait, what was Add thinking?! There was no way he thought of Eve that way! Add shook his head and cleared those thoughts.

Add grabbed Eve's body and carried her bridal style to the infirmary.

* * *

"Mmmmm..." Eve woke up to a sensation of something jumping on her stomach.

She was lying in a bed, while Aisha was jumping up and down on it.

"Wheeeee!" Aisha shouted. "Guillotine Press!"

Thank god Aisha was just kidding and didn't leash out that attack on Eve.

"Aisha... Please stop." Immediatly, Aisha seized jumping and gave Eve a sad expression.

"Why am I here?" Eve rubbed her head and looked around the infirmary.

"Mr. Add took you here!" Aisha exclaimed.

For a second, Eve didn't believe her.

"He... what? Add?" Eve asked surprisingly.

"Mhmmm! Add took you here! You see, I asked the teacher if I could get out of class to go to the bathroom. And, while walking up the stairs, I could see Add descending them, carrying you bridal style! So I quickly hopped off the stairs and hid behind the wall, and followed him all the way to the infirmary!" Aisha explained.

"Did he say anything in particular?" Eve asked.

Aisha put her finger to her chin and looked upwards. "Well... He muttered something about the Nasod Queen." Aisha said, looking at Eve.

Immediatly, Eve's system was flooded with shock.

"But, geez. The Nasod Queen seems like she's long gone by now. Don't you think? I mean, nobody knows what she looks like." Aisha said.

Quickly, Eve nodded in response.

"Well, Eve, I'll see ya later!" Aisha waved and left the room.

Eve put a hand to her chest and sighed.

"Thank El Lady."

* * *

Eve put a few coins in the vending machine and received a drink labeled "Pomegranate Blast".

"Eve, you like pomegranate?" Elsword laughed, drinking banana-flavored juice.

Raven inserted coins of his own and pressed a button labeled "Blueberry Dream".

Aisha drank Strawberry, Rena drank Lime, and Chung drank Apple.

"Elesis! Get me orange!" Ara told Elesis.

"Yeah, once I get Cherry." Elesis pushed two buttons, Cherry River and Orange Sea.

The Elgang sat around the vending machine, all drinking their preferred beverages.

"Eve, why did you ditch class?" Elsword asked out of the blue.

Eve looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I was not feeling so well. Please understand." She returned to her drink.

"Ah, yeah..." Elsword felt embarassed for asking.

In just a few minutes of time flying by, everyone except Eve had left to go home.

Eve still wasn't finished with her drink, so she continued...

"Pomegranate Blast? Is that what you're having, Eve?" A handsome voice said from the vending machine.

Eve looked back to see Add picking up a bottle of the same drink she was having.

"Add..." She looked at him seat himself next to her. In desperation, she scooted herself to the very far end of the bench.

"You really don't like me, do you?" He asked.

"No." She replied, looking away.

"Oh, look, Oberon is outside, I better get going..." She said, standing up.

She started to walk away, before Add grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going, Eve?" He asked, smirking.

"Home. I don't feel very safe here, alone in this school with you." She replied.

With a strong force, Add grabbed Eve and put her on his lap.

"I could keep you here, steal your codes, and command you to make unlimited Nasod technology..." Add's hand glided down her back.

Eve slapped him, hard.

"Get off of me, you pervert." Eve jumped backwards, and Oberon appeared on the spot, stepping in front of her and holding out his weapon.

Add touched his cheek, then smirked.

"Fine, Eve. Have it your way." He said, throwing away his drink.

"I assume that, tomorrow, I'll definently rule over you."

"Queen of Nasods." In the blink of an eye, Add teleported away.

Eve sighed.

_I'll never give him my codes... _

* * *

"Welcome home, Eve." Ophelia greeted Eve at the door. She took off her shoes and Oberon closed the door behind her.

"What would you like for dinner tonight, Eve?" Ophelia asked.

"I'll have some ramen." Eve said, walking up her stairs.

"Very well. Oh, Eve, are you planning on rejuvenating yourself? Allow me to help." Ophelia sped up to Eve and escorted her to the bath.

Ophelia opened the door and walked in after Eve. She grabbed a towel for Eve, and held up a bottle of bubble bath.

"Would you prefer a bubble bath, Eve?" Ophelia asked.

"No thank you, Ophelia. I'll just take a dip and that's it." Eve said, taking the towel from Ophelia.

Ophelia bowed and walked out the door.

Eve undressed herself, and slipped into the over-sized bath.

"Ahh..." Eve sighed, rubbing her shoulders.

Eve heard a small _pop_ and turned her head to behind.

Standing there was Add, wearing only a bathrobe. Eve looked at him in shock, then quickly covered her eyes.

"Add?! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here?!" She almost yelled loud enough for Ophelia to hear.

"Phase Shift." Add responded, smirking.

Eve felt a presence besides her. She opened her eyes to see Add coming in the bath with her, right beside her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Eve screamed. In seconds, the door barged open, with Oberon and Ophelia standing there.

"Eve, what has-" Ophelia caught sight of Add.

"Intruder, leave now, and have no regrets of it later." Ophelia said.

"No thanks. Think I'll stay here with my Eve." Add winked at Eve.

In the blink of an eye, Oberon scooped up Eve from the bath and held her in his arms.

Eve pointed at Add and shouted, "Electronic Beam!" Ophelia held out her arms, and a small electric field shaped like a circle formed in her hands. It shocked Add, and he fell unconscious in the bath.

Ophelia picked him up. "Where would you like him, Eve?" She asked.

"Place him in that purple stationary thing." Eve pointed to Add's Phase Shift station.

"Understood, Eve." Ophelia dropped him into the Phase Shift, and Add teleported away.

Eve heaved a heavy sigh. She dressed herself quickly and got ready for dinner.

* * *

Once again, Eve woke up in the middle of the night.

Sitting on the railings of the balcony was Add, staring out into Altera.

"Add..." Eve's gentle voice rang in his ears.

"Eve.." He said, fixing his gaze upon her.

She tore the covers off of her and slid out of her bed, walking towards the open window.

"Why are you still here?" She asked quietly.

Add looked out into the view again. The night was full of stars, and the moonlight shone upon the both of them.

"I like calm, quiet nights." He said softly.

Eve walked forward without doubt, and placed her hands on the railings, standing right beside him, and also staring out into the view.

"I also like calm, quiet nights." She said, turning to look at him. Add smiled happily; probably the first time she's seen him do that.

"The view is so beautiful here." He said.

"It really is." She replied. For the first time, she felt like smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, it's just, I REALLY need more time in order to finish the whole chapter.**

**I'll be uploading this in 2 parts. This is the first part.**

**Next chapter - January 7th**

**I misread x_X. His birthday is January 31st, not December 31st, qq**

* * *

"Ophelia, you can't go." Eve scolded Ophelia whilst packing her bags.

"But, Eve, we must provide you assistance while you are away!" Ophelia argued.

Eve sighed. "Don't worry, we'll being staying in a hotel. I'm sure there will be maids and butlers paid to do their master's bidding."

"That's not the problem, Eve. What if you are in grave danger?" Ophelia asked, handing Eve sunscreen and towels.

"I'll connect to Moby and Remy, then." Eve said nonchalantly.

Ophelia gave up and stopped nagging Eve. "I suppose you're right."

Eve stuffed her suitcase full of items and flipped a little switch on the side. Instantly, the items in the suitcase vanished, and she began fitting in more clothes.

"Is that your new creation, Eve?" Ophelia asked, folding Eve's beach clothes and handing them to her.

"Yes." Eve replied. "The Nasod Suitcase."

"Very stable." Ophelia inspected the suitcase. "I wouldn't expect any less from you."

Eve grabbed a sun hat and put it on her head. She was clad in a white satin cardigan, along with jean shorts, pink flip flops, and a yellow/orange tank top.

"I am ready." Eve said, grabbing the handle to her suitcase.

"Goodbye, Eve." Both Ophelia and Oberon bowed, and she walked out the door waving to them.

Her gaze met a large limousine, very polished and shiny, and Chung got out of the passenger seat and walked over to Eve.

"This is my dad's car. We'll be taking this to the beach." He said.

Eve nodded, and she opened a door in the very back of the car.

She brought her suitcase with her, and set herself down on a leather chair surrounding a glass table.

In fact, there were a bunch of leather seats surrounding the glass table.

"Where is everyone else?" Eve asked. Immediatly, all six of the Elgang members appeared out of the bathroom.

"Did you see that? The bathroom had silver tiles!" Aisha was saying to everyone.

"Eve!" Aisha turned her head to see Eve sitting down with Chung. Everyone in the Elgang smiled at her.

"Hello." Eve replied with her usual poker face.

Aisha sat herself down in a seat right next to Eve. "Eve, did you know? Chung is the prince of Hamel." She asked.

"Of course I know that. I've known that for a long time." Eve said.

"I wonder how we're going to be treated! Like royalty?" Aisha's eyes were sparkling.

"Is that all you care about?" Eve asked. Aisha did a gesture towards Eve.

"No, no! We're going to be doing so much more stuff than that! We're going to a board walk through a constructed forest, a amusement park, Hamel's greatest beach, a dance club, a bathhouse, five star resturaunts, jet skiing, boat rides, and so much more!" Aisha explained.

Inside, Eve's system was doing a little happy dance. She felt excited.

"Yeah, but the drive to Hamel from Altera is pretty long." Chung said.

"Elsword and I brought board games." Elesis said, opening up her very large duffle bag and taking out boxes of the games Sorry, Monopoly, Apples to Apples, Candyland, and lots of others.

"Ooh! Apples to Apples, my favorite!" Aisha exclaimed, grabbing the box.

"Oh, really? I'm a master at this game, so I hope you're prepared." Elesis dared Aisha.

"Bring it on." Aisha said, shuffling the cards and setting up the game on the glass table.

Aisha gave every member of the Elgang 8 cards.

"First," Elesis said, flipping the adjective card.

"Elegant?" Everyone except Eve asked.

Elesis and Aisha set down their cards at the same time. They exchanged death glares.

Eve was the last one to set down her card, but she wasn't sure what to choose, so she set down a card that said "Rainbow Glitter Archers".

"Let's see..." Elesis said, checking out all the cards.

"One-legged flamingos, starlit ballerinas, Raven's fabulous core, what?" Elesis laughed.

"This one definetly wins! Oh my god!" She held her stomach.

Raven grabbed his card and set it down in his win pile.

Later, twenty rounds had passed and Eve still had not won once.

She wasn't going to give up until she won at least once.

"Next card..." Rena said, flipping over an adjective card.

"Shocking." Rena read out loud to everyone.

Eve's chance had come. She put the first card down.

Everyone picked slowly after, and Rena read out the cards.

"Raven in a jacuzzi with his core, Raven taking a picture with a cardboard cutout of David Tennant, Raven doing pushups shirtless, Raven doing... Raven, did you pick every single one of these yourself?" Rena asked, her annoyed gaze meeting Raven's.

Raven put his arm behind his head. "Well, uh..." He trailed off. Rena sighed.

"Wires connected to a electrical circuit with a capacitor, storing amplified energy to signal a electric shock in a small field?"

Eve felt proud of herself. "That one was mine."

"Oh. Well, I guess it wins because of SOMEONE-" Rena looked at Raven. "getting full of themselves."

Eve finally won.

The car stopped, and Eve asked why they stopped. Chung told them there was one other member joining them.

In a few minutes, Add joined the Elgang in the back of the car. Eve sweatdropped.

"He asked if he could come along, so I thought-" Chung explained, but was cut off.

"No, it's fine." Eve's eyes followed Add as he sat in a chair across from her.

"The ride to Hamel is just 20 more minutes, guys, hang in there!"

"Plus five more minutes to get to the hotel." Chung said, looking at his watch.

* * *

The Elgang had walked into a five-star resort hotel. The lobby was at least the size of a regular one-story house. Gold tiles, glass panes, a 64 inch flat screen TV in front of leather chairs, a sliding door leading to a large pool with a DJ station outside...

"I am impressed." Eve said, walking up the marble stairway up to the 3rd floor, where their rooms were.

There were four rooms total, so the Elgang members had to share a room with one other person, and the unlucky group that had to share with three people.

"I want to share a room with Rena onee-san!" Aisha exclaimed as she planted her face in Rena's... marshmallows.

And the groups were as follows: Rena/Aisha, Ara/Elesis/Eve, Elsword/Add, Raven/Chung

In the middle of all these rooms, was a connectable room which had a large meeting table. There, the Elgang discussed their plans.

Of course, Elesis and Ara ignored it and fetched their bathing suits.

"Ara? Eve? Which hairstyle should I wear?" Elesis asked, posing in front of the mirror.

"The Grand Master? The Blazing Heart? Which one?"

"Just the regular Base hair looks amazing on you, Elesis." Ara said, putting up her hair in the Little Devil style.

"My hair is too short to put up." Eve said.

Eve decided she was not going swimming; she didn't like the activity.

A few knocks on the door sent Elesis up to answer it. Elesis was clad in her Summer 2013 outfit, the one with the red short shorts, red bikini top covered by a white crop top with sleeves, and red sandals.

Ara wore her blue Surfs' up bikini with blue flip flops.

Chung stood at the door, dressed in blue swim trunks and brown flip flops.

Raven walked into view; his summer 2013 outfit could make the girls go wild.

"Ya guys ready for the beach?" Chung asked. Ara pumped her fist in the air and wooed.

Elesis and Ara walked out the door, and waited for Eve, but Eve shook her head.

"You sure? We're gonna have so much fun at the beach! Come on, Eve!" Elesis tried her best to persuade Eve.

"I'll say it again. I am NOT swimming." Eve crossed her arms and looked away, expressions still unable to portray her emotions.

"Well, alright..." Elesis said. "See ya later." Elesis closed the door.

Eve walked around the room, thinking about her decision. She flopped on the bed and lay down, then instantly regretted it.

Through the window, she could see Add sitting on the marble balcony, dressed in white and purple swim trunks.

Eve's nose felt hot, and she quickly covered it so that Add wouldn't see.

Add turned around, and his voice rang throughout her ears.

"Why didn't you go with them?" He asked.

"Add, what are you doing here? HOW did you get here?!" Eve asked, grabbing a pillow. She realized the pillow was a creation by Raven himself, and she threw it at Add.

"Phase Shift." Add replied casually. "Eve, you're a fan of Raven?" Add inspected the pillow, it had a picture of Raven lying down on his stomach and his feet in the air. He was winking and making a kissy face, and in the corner there were hearts.

"No, I'm not. I don't see why Raven spends his time making such stupid items." Eve said with a monotone.

Add hopped off the balcony and walked towards the bed Eve was sitting on.

"Why don't I ever do it?" Add asked her. Eve didn't respond in any way.

"I have all of these opportunities to do whatever I want with you, to steal your codes, to kidnap you, but still, why do I always feel like I'll regret it in the end?" Add looked away and covered his mouth with his wrist.** (You know, that super cute thing anime guys do, like Kazehaya, XD)**

Eve just looked at him with her usual expression-less face. Being a human-like machine was tough.

"And," Add turned back to look her in the eyes, "I think you'll regret it if you don't go with them."

Eve thought about it for a moment and sighed. "Alright, I will." She said, getting up and opening her suitcase. She pressed a small, turquoise button and a small receiver jumped up from the depths of the suitcase and into her hands.

"Summer costume 2013." She spoke into the small device. Instantly, a shiny blue crystallized aura engulfed her body.

A few seconds later, she was wearing the Summer 2013 outfit.

Add looked at her, his eyes twinkling in surprise and adorement. This really was the work of the Nasod Queen. The one he wanted to capture, and make her his for eternity.

"Come on, Add." Eve said. He snapped out of his gaze and followed Eve to the door, walking out after her.

Standing outside was the 7 members of the Elgang.

"Eve, we were waiting for you." Rena said.

"Come on, we're going to Hamel's greatest, most luxurious, exquisite beach." Chung said.

"Let's go!" Elesis shouted, jumping down the stairs in excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

**I finished early :D**

**Wow, long chapter.**

**Thank you all my followers, reviewers, blah blah blah.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Enjoy c:**

* * *

"It's the sea!" Everyone except Eve called out as they approached the beach.

Chung's father reserved the beach for that day so the Elgang could enjoy it as much as they could. Therefore, no one was on the beach at the moment.

"Watermelon splitting! We need to do some watermelon splitting!" Elesis called out as she grabbed a splitting stick and blindfolded herself.

"Aisha, set down a watermelon, somewhere!" Elesis cried out. Aisha saluted and placed the watermelon right in front of her.

"Hoy! Hah! Where is it?!" Elesis yelled, swinging the stick around her in all directions.

"It's right in front of you!" Aisha called out.

Elesis unleashed her final attack and smashed down the stick on the watermelon. There was a huge rumble on the ground before the watermelon burst open, splatting everyone with watermelon guts.

"I'm all sticky!" Rena said, looking at her self, covered with watermelon seeds and pink liquid.

Eve took no offense at this, however, she wanted to wash herself off so she headed for the ocean.

"Eve, going for a swim already?" Elsword asked Eve as he took the watermelon seeds off his body and ate them. Aisha came up to him and wacked him on the head with her staff.

"No, just to wash myself off. I dislike being slimy." Eve replied. Add caught sight of Eve and he followed her, but hiding behind her.

Eve approached the water and kicked off her flip flops before feeling a great force on her back that shoved her into the ocean.

Eve got back up and looked behind her to see Add, laughing his ass off at her sudden "accident".

Eve walked up to him, grabbed him by the wrists, then spun him around and threw him into the ocean. She wiped her hands together, grabbed her flip flops, and set off to set up a resting station.

"Next on the list is fishing!" Elesis read aloud, trailing her finger down on a piece of paper.

Elesis grabbed a fishing pole and headed for the ocean, whereas Aisha did the same and followed her.

"Ooh, fishing! I love fishing! Can I join? My brother and I always used to catch crayfish together!" Ara exclaimed.

"Of course!" Elesis set down her gear by the side of the ocean and let her fishing hook go.

Ara followed and did the same as both Elesis and Aisha.

"Ooh, I caught something!" Elesis exclaimed. Aisha and Ara's eyes lit up in excitement.

Elesis gave a few, large heaves and trapped on her hook was Add, being lifted up by his swim trunks.

"AHHHHHH!" Add screamed like a little girl and covered his exposed butt.

Elesis stared in disappointment then let her fishing hook go and fall to the ground.

"NOOOOOo-" Add yelled before falling down into the ocean again.

"Can we move on?" Aisha asked, also staring at the ocean in disappointment.

"Yeah..." Elesis trailed off, looking at Ara, who was also staring at the ocean in disappointment.

Elesis took out her piece of paper and her disappointment disappeared as she looked at the next thing on the list.

"Volleyball!" Elesis told Aisha and Ara.

Aisha and Ara's faces brightened and they smiled.

"All right Elgang! We're playing beach volleyball next thing!" Elesis called out to everyone on the beach.

"EVEEEEEEEE!" Add screamed Eve's name as he came running out of the water, covered in fish, crabs, and coral.

He charged at Eve.

"What is it?" Eve lifted her head up from her magazine and looked at Add. She put a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" He yelled, pointing at her.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Eve asked. Add smirked as a brilliant idea came into his brain.

"If you can win in a volleyball match against me, I'll let you off the hook. If you can't, then it's punishment time." He said.

"Alright." Eve said, setting down her magazine and standing up. "Bring it on."

"Elesis, may I borrow your volleyball?" Eve asked as Elesis walked back to camp.

"Huh, but, we were gonna play-"

"Erm, Add and I were just gonna have one quick match between the two of us." Eve explained.

"Oh, that sounds exciting!" Elesis said, handing Eve the volleyball. Eve took it from her and walked over to one side of the volleyball court, and Add walked on the other side.

"The winning score is 21." Add said. Eve nodded.

"You can serve." Add said. Eve got into position and threw the ball into the air. She hit it with her fist and it flew over to the other side, where Add missed it and it hit the ground.

"Ooh, I didn't expect that. You're pretty good." Add smirked and picked up the ball. He served it and the ball flew over to Eve's side at tremendous speed. Eve fell to the ground and hit it with both her fists. Luckily, the ball flew into the air, and Eve got up fast enough and passed it over to Add's side.

Without trying, Add bumped the ball back over to Eve's side.

Five minutes had passed and the score was 11:8, Add having the former and Eve having the latter.

Eve wiped her sweat-covered forehead. Add smirked and served the ball once more.

However, Eve was not ready to give up yet. She did NOT want to get that punishment from Add. Who knew what he would do to her, other than steal her codes?

Add started laughing like a maniac and smacked the ball with his fist hard, and it soared over to Eve's side and hit the ground.

A few more minutes passed and the score was 17:12. Eve was losing, and she didn't know how to establish a counter attack.

"Eve...!" Add chanted her name, once Eve used her fists to pass it over to his side once more.

_How...Am I going to do this?! _

Add sent the ball flying over, and it hit the ground right next to Eve, making her fall down from the force of impact.

The score was 20:15

"Eve... Just one more!" Add said. A strangely-shaped purple aura engulfed his body, and his eyes glowed purple.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, jumping up in the air and punching the ball.

The ball came crashing towards Eve at such a speed that it would possibly destroy her, but she took no risks and tried to stop the ball.

It slammed onto her stomach, and sent her flying backwards. The ball fell down onto the beach sand, and Add smirked, then punched the air. "Yes! YES!" He said to himself.

"EVE!" Elesis shouted, running towards Eve's figure, laying sprawled out on the sand in the distance.

"Eve, are you okay?!" Elesis asked, dusting the sand off of her body.

The rest of the Elgang followed, and Chung went up to Eve and gave her his energy drink. She took a small sip then handed it back to him.

"Eve, you did a good job, but the score was 21:15. You lose." Elesis announced. Eve looked at Add, standing away from the Elgang and looking extremely excited.

"It's alright." Eve said, standing up.

"I'm going to back to my resting area." Eve replied, grabbing her pair of sunglasses and putting them on her eyes.

Eve approached her seat and lay down on it, grabbing her magazine.

"Well, whatever floats your boat, Eve..." Elesis mumbled, then checked her list.

"Jet skiing! You can't go on the beach without jet skiing!" Elesis announced.

Elesis walked over to a dock and grabbed 9 jets skiis.

Eve dropped her magazine when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Add, smirking.

"First punishment is to ride with me on my jet skii." He said.

"Huh? What makes you think I would-"

Eve was cut off when Add grabbed her wrists and brought his face close to hers. She felt a hot temperature on her cheeks, but shook it off as a small defunction.

Add kept his hold on her wrists, and he dragged her over to the jet skiis, where Elesis and the Elgang was.

"Me and Eve are riding on the same jet skii." Add winked.

"Ooh, how exciting!" Elesis said.

Add hopped on the lilac-colored jet skii, and Eve got on right behind him.

She looked back to see the Elgang, all of them looking at her with anticipation and excitement.

Eve ignored it and put her arms around his waist. Add blushed at the contact; thank god nobody could see him like this.

Wait, why was he blushing in the first place?!

Add ignored it and started up the jet skii. Eve's arms held on tighter to him, as she was scared of falling off.

The jet skii streamed across the water extremely fast, and Eve started yelling.

"Woooooooohooooooo!" Add cried out, smiling.

"ADD! EVE!" Aisha's voice came from behind them. Add turned his head around, and saw Aisha tearing across the water with her purple jet skii, and Ara on her orange jet skii, but, standing on her spear not bothering to control the jet skii?

"ARA! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Add put his hands over his mouth and yelled to Ara.

"IT'S OK!" Aisha yelled to him. "THE HAAN FAMILY IS KNOWN FOR DOING STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"Hohoho!" Elesis laughed while chasing after Elsword. "AHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! SHES CRAZY, CRAZY I TELL YOU!" Elsword screamed.

Chung, Rena, and Raven had a race, whereas Rena was winning.

Chung laughed; but didn't catch himself fast enough and the jet skii went out of control.

It teared across the water and hit Add's jet skii. Add looked back and, in slow motion, he saw Eve falling down...

His world stopped; his heart did the same thing. Eve, with her arm stuck out, terror struck on her face, and screaming his name...

She fell into the water and Add looked at the rippling waves for a few seconds; paralyzed, unable to do anything.

"EVE!" He screamed her name as loud as he could.

The last thing Eve saw was Add, swimming towards her, as she closed her eyes and sunk into unconsciousness, falling deeper into the ocean...

* * *

Eve woke up in her bed; she was confused as to why she was there and what happened to her.

Surrounding her was the Elgang, with worried expressions on their faces.

"Eve! You're up!" Elesis touched Eve's cheeks and stretched them out.

"Elesis, what are you doing?" Eve asked, annoyed.

Eve's eyes flickered over to Add, and he was still staring at her with fear.

"What happened?" Eve asked.

"You were unconscious! Thank god Add saved you! It was so scary, I was so scared, Eve, don't do that to me again!" Elesis cried out, hugging Eve.

_Add... saved me?_

"So sorry, Eve, I didn't mean to bump into you! I swear!" Chung exclaimed.

_Ah... I remember now.._

"That's alright." Eve said, slipping out of her bed and standing up.

"Eve, you need to rest-" Rena started.

"No, really, I'm fine." Eve explained.

"For hurting Eve, Chung must be punished!" Elesis grabbed Elsword's neck.

"Why... Me?!" Elsword asked, his face turning blue.

"We're playing Hide and Seek! Whoever finds Eve first wins the last slice of strawberry cake!" Elesis announced. Instantly, everyone's heads turned to Eve, and their eyes glowed red.

"The last slice of cake?" They repeated with dark voices.

"I want that cake." Elesis's eyes glowed red, and she cracked her knuckles.

"Eve, go hide somewhere, quickly!" Aisha said, pushing Eve.

"Ahh, okay." Eve said, dashing off somewhere.

"THAT CAKE IS MINE, SIS." Elsword's angry voice could be heard from Eve, who was walking towards the elevator to go the 7th floor.

"I'll be getting that cake before all of you can hope to say your last words." Rena said.

Add looked off into the distance, and he spaced out.

Eve found what she was looking for; the door to room 613.

"I've heard rumors of this room being haunted." Eve said, opening the door without fear.

Her eyes met a dark, gloomy room, with silk tapestries leading to a balcony, a dining table, a broken mirror, and a portrait of a woman with black hair.

"Is that Irene?" Eve asked, running her hands on the picture of the beautiful woman.

"Eve..." Eve heard a voice from the portrait.

"Eep!" Eve squeaked, jumping back.

Rena's head crashed through the portrait, she was drooling.

"That cake is mine!" Rena fell through and hit the ground. Eve took the chance and ran out of the room.

Eve ran in the hallways, and spotted Raven, who walked towards her.

"Cake..." He muttered.

Eve was cornered, crashing through the roof was Elesis, holding her sword and falling on top of Eve.

"MY CAKE!" Elesis shouted.

"What, NO!" Rena jumped on top of Elesis.

"NOOOOO!" Raven held out his Nasod arm.

* * *

Elesis was contempt, and stuck a fork through the piece of strawberry shortcake.

Everyone in the Elgang looked mad at Elesis, and they all crossed their arms. All of them except for Add.

"We should do something. The day's not over yet." Eve said.

"It's almost nighttime, so... How about the amusement park?" Elesis suggested.

"Ah, I can just imagine it! The view of Hamel as we reach the top of the ferris wheel." Ara clapped her hands together and daydreamed.

Aisha checked her watch. "It's 4PM right now. We could go anytime." She explained.

"Everyone get dressed, we're going to the amusement park!" Elesis held out her arm and shouted. "Yeah!" The Elgang replied.

* * *

Eve was dressed in a white blouse, a medium-length white lace skirt, and blue flats.

The Elgang reached their destination, the amusement park. It was starting to reach sunset, and the Elgang planned on staying there for a while. Not ironically, the amusement park had quite a lot of people, but not enough to be crowded.

"Eve and I are going to do some games together." Add said, grabbing Eve's hands and leading her to a water squirting game.

"What are these called?" Eve looked around at all the game stations.

"Carnival Games." Add replied, giving the owner money and placing his eye through the scope. "You spend money and either win or lose."

Add aimed then pulled the trigger; he was surprisingly skilled at this.

"Oh!" Eve gasped in surprise as he hit all his targets in one go.

"What would you like, sir?" The owner asked Add.

Add turned his head to Eve. "Eve, what do you want?"

"Me? Well..." Eve's eyes gazed upon a large, pink stuffed bear that caught her heart.

Add noticed this and got it for Eve. He took the bear from the owner's arms and gave it to Eve.

"Kyaaa! So cute!" Eve stuffed her face in the bear's. Add smiled, then flicked the back of her head.

"Ow..." Eve rubbed the back of her head and followed him to where he was going next.

Add stopped in front of a bumper cars station.

"We're going here next." He said.

"Eh? But, wouldn't it be more fun if-" Eve was cut off by Add grabbing her hand and pushing her in a cart.

Add got in a cart himself; soon they were surrounded by strangers. Add's eyes could only notice Eve, however...

* * *

"That was fun." Eve said, walking with Add to the food court to get drinks, holding her large pink stuffed bear.

Add dialed a few numbers on his phone, then checked his messages. "Looks like the gangs' here." He said, flipping his phone closed.

Elesis spotted Add and Eve walking, and she waved to them.

Eve sat down next to Elesis, whereas Add sat diagonally across from her, next to Raven.

"I thought you two were gonna have your own day all to yourselves or something." Elesis spoke out loud, sipping her Sprite.

Add's cheeks turned red and he wiped them.

"No, I don't think I'd allow him to do such strange things to me." Eve replied casually. Elesis spit out her drink. "WHAT? REALLY?!"

"NO! WE ARE NOT IN THAT SORT OF RELATIONSHIP!" Add yelled at Elesis.

"Ah, I see. It sure is getting dark though, isn't it?" Elesis and the Elgang looked up at the sky, to see the sun was already set and dark was coming.

"At nighttime, we should be going on the ferris wheel and the cabel car!" Rena suggested.

"Of course we're going to do that." Chung said, standing up. "I've already got cable car tickets for the 9 of us." He pulled out 9 tickets from his wallet.

"Wow, so formal and prepared." Aisha stared in awe.

The Elgang finished and they all followed Chung to the cable car. Dark had already come, and the city lights streamed the city and amusement park.

"Oh, it looks like only 4 can fit one car." Chung said, looking at a rule scoreboard.

"Um, may Add and I go in a car alone, just the two of us?" Eve asked. Add looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that means you four girls and us three guys, then..." Chung said, hopping in a car with Raven and Elsword.

"Raven!" Rena held her arm out towards him. "On second thought, I think I'll-" Aisha grabbed Rena's arm and pulled her back into the girls' car. "You're not going anywhere, Rena..." Aisha's dark voice said.

Eve got in the third car and sat herself down on the seat. Add placed himself on the seat across from her.

The cable car started up and Eve looked out the window to see the gorgeous strobe lights; flickering on and off, the reflection shining in her robotic eyes.

She turned back to Add, who was staring at her.

"Why do you give no effort to steal my codes?" Eve asked him.

Add looked into her eyes for a few seconds, then heaved a sigh.

"I don't know, I'm trying to sort out my own feelings at the moment." He said, placing elbow on the window railing and resting his hand upon his cheek.

"Answer me seriously." Eve commanded.

"I am answering you seriously." He replied.

Eve twiddled her thumbs before Add spoke up.

"Whenever I think about taking your system apart, inspecting your circuits, your electronics, wires, battery chips, I get so excited but at the same time, I feel regret, sadness, despair, and grief. I just don't understand." He said, catching a glimpse of Eve's eyes. He quickly positioned his eyes onto the window next to him to look away.

"I'm sure you know I am only just a machine." Eve started off.

"You're not just a machine." Add said, Eve looking thunderstruck at his sudden comment.

"You have emotions, and human functions inside of you. I don't know how they did it; whoever created you was an amazing person." Add looked at the ground in embarassment.

"Even if I don't look like I feel them, I really do." Eve replied. "I think I know how you feel." Eve stared at her feet. Add looked at her; shocked.

"I think... that what you're feeling at the moment is..care." Eve replied, her cheeks feeling hot all of a sudden.

"Ah, no..." Eve touched her cheeks and felt them. "Why do my cheeks feel hot?"

"You're blushing." Add replied, embarassed. "You know, when blood rushes to your face."

"Yes, I understand, but why does it suddenly occur?" Eve asked. She noticed Add's face turn a brighter shade of red.

"I can't tell you the reason why yet." He said, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

"Ah, I see." Eve said. "So you're never going to steal my codes?"

Add's eyes revealed themselves.

"Just give me some time. I'll think about what you said." He told her. She nodded.

A few seconds later, the cable car halted to a stop.

"Time flew by." Eve said as she walked out of the cable car door first, then Add walking out after her.

"That was so fun!" Aisha announced, holding up her arms and stretching.

"You know what means? It's time for the ferris wheel!" Rena said. The whole Elgang walked together to the over-sized Ferris Wheel, decorated with rainbow lights.

"Look! It's big enough to fit all of us!" Elesis announced, grabbing her brother by the waist and jumping in the passenger car.

"Elsword can sit on my lap since he's a lttle baby because he's still afraid of heights!" Elesis teased, stretching out Elsword's cheeks.

Chung sat down next to Raven, who sat next to Rena, who sat to Elesis with Aisha on her lap. Eve sat down in a seat and Ara sat on one side to her. Add sat on the other.

The passenger car lifted them up slowly but surely, and everyone looked at the sky and at eachother with anticipated, excited expressions.

All except Eve, who just stared with her usual poker face.

In a few minutes, the Elgang reached the top of the Ferris Wheel, and that's when the golden moment struck. The Ferris Wheel froze in motion, and the Elgang all looked out at the view before them.

The city of Hamel, covered with colorful lights, shiny blue water, and beautiful white marble buildings that sparkled in the moonlight.

That one streak of moonlight that Add's eye had caught shone upon Eve, herself.

Eve turned around to face him; and she actually smiled at him.

She leaned in and whispered in Add's ears, "Thank you".

It took Add a few moments to realize what just happened. Reality sunk in and he blushed hard. Thank god nobody could see.

Thank god Eve couldn't see.

* * *

"Aww, no dance club?" Aisha pouted.

"Aisha, I'll have you know that those are for 18 year olds." Elesis explained.

"But I'm 18." Aisha replied casually.

"Aisha, just don't... go there..." Rena said, looking at Raven with the Excalibur expression.

Raven gladly returned the face.

"Aren took me into one of those when I was 8." Ara's face quickly faded from a smile into the excalibur expression.

"We're going to sleep! GET IN BED NOW!" Elesis yelled at everyone, holding up her claymore.

Everyone ran for their lives and jumped into their beds when they reached their rooms in the hotel.

* * *

"Eve... Get up..." Elesis whispered, shaking Eve's body.

Eve fluttered her eyes open, then tore the covers off of her.

Eve looked around to see Ara wearing a long pink dress, with her hair up in the Yama Raja style.

"We're going on a picnic for lunch. And then after that, Chung has prepared a special event for us." Elesis winked.

"Ah, I see..." Eve said, changing her clothes from pajamas to capris with a striped T-shirt and a white jacket.

"But first..." Elesis finished putting up her hair in the Saber Knight style. She grabbed a pillow and threw it over to Eve.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Elesis swiftly grabbed a pillow and pounced on Ara. "Kyaaaa!" Ara said, covering her face.

Elesis hit Ara with the pillow repeatedly, all over her body.

"Why, you!" Ara said, reaching for a pillow then forcing a counterattack on Elesis's face.

Eve stood up in her bed then threw the pillow at Ara's face.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Ara asked in a dark voice.

"I'm pretty fast, you won't be able to catch me." Eve replied.

"We'll see about that." Ara said, jumping in the air and flying at Eve.

Eve dodged it and jumped away, with Ara hitting the wall.

"Elesis, why are we having a pillow fight in the first place?" Eve asked.

"Dunno, just bored." Elesis said.

The door was knocked on a few times and Elesis went up to go answer it.

"Yes?" Elesis asked, seeing it was Chung at the door.

"We're all ready. Come on, let's go." He said.

Elesis, Eve, and once Ara fell out of her daze, she left the room in a hurry to catch up with the rest.

* * *

"I think we should stay here." Eve said, picking a sunny spot on top of a green hill nearby Hamel's Sunken Resiam site.

This spot was known for its large Maple Tree. The orange leaves fell one by one, onto the red and white patterened cloth Elesis was setting up for their picnic.

Ara held the picnic basket, she set it down once Elesis motioned her to.

"Marshmallows!" Aisha yelled as her face fell on Rena's marshmallows.

"MY MARSHMALLOWS!" Rena cried out as she lifted Aisha's head and grabbed her bag of marshmallows. "DONT' SQUISH THEM!"

"Rena... Why do you have a bag of marshmallows?" Chung asked.

"No reason." Rena said, opening the bag and putting one in her mouth.

"Ara... What did you prepare this morning for us?" Elesis asked.

"Well..." Ara said, opening the basket and taking out sandwiches, apples, bananas, lemonade, and cheese. "I brought more than this, but I think this is what we should start off with."

Eve looked up at the Maple Tree, and slowly, one fell on her face.

Someone grabbed the leaf off of her face, and she turned around to see Add, giving her that one irritating smirk.

"Add."

"Eve."

Eve looked at him with no expression, as always.

He returned the stare.

The silence broke when a maple leaf fell on Add's face. Eve put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He yelled, crunching the leaf in his hand.

"Ara, you look beautiful today." Chung said, taking Ara's hand in his.

"Surprise bitchslap." Ara said, slapping him on the cheek. Chung fell over and lost consciousness.

"What does Elbrat want for lunch?" Aisha said, climbing on top of Elsword.

"Aisha... stop, STOP!" Elsword said, holding out his hands. They accidently grabbed her breasts.

"They're so small." He said. She kicked him in the face.

"Staring contest!" Rena said, looking Raven in the eyes. He looked shocked for a second, then proceeded to stare into her eyes without blinking.

A few seconds later, their expressions gave off looks of... desire.

Rena collapsed on Raven. "Raven-kun!" She said playfully, kissing his cheek.

"R-Rena!" He said back, holding her waist.

"Ara, let's play janken." Elesis said, holding out both her hands, one shaped into a fist.

"Ah, okay." Ara said, playing along.

Ara held out scissors, and Elesis held out paper.

Elesis gave Ara a look of death, then growled.

"Eeeeeeep!" Ara squealed, trying to run away.

"GET BACK HERE! WE STILL HAVEN'T SETTLED THIS!" Elesis said, chasing after Ara.

"Wuehhhhhh!" Ara cried, running around in circles.

"What a group of two year olds." Eve stated. Add nodded.

"Add, why are you hanging out with me?" Eve asked.

"Well, why not? I am inspecting you to find ways to steal your codes." He replied.

"Shhhhh! What if they hear?" Eve scolded Add.

"Sorry." Add said, rubbing the back of his head and looking away.

"Go ahead and eat, everyone!" Ara said, running back to the picnic after getting Elesis's mind off the subject of punishment.

Everyone walked forward and took some food.

"Mmmm, these are good, Ara!" Chung said, taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"Chung! When did you wake up?" Ara asked in surprise.

"Huh, what do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ara said, grabbing some taiyaki out of her basket.

"The dessert is mochi." Ara announced, giving Elesis some taiyaki.

Eve was the only one not eating.

"Eve, you're not hungry?" Raven asked.

Eve shook her head and walked away to the other side of the Maple Tree.

She stared out into the city, thinking about all her memories with the Elgang.

"Eve." Add's voice rung in her ears.

"What do you want?" Eve said, leaving her relaxing daydream.

"What are you doing?"

Eve thought about it for a moment, in fact, she couldn't really answer that question.

"I'm unsure." She replied.

Add placed himself next to Eve. Eve scooted away, irritated.

"I want your codes." He said out of the blue.

"I know."

He looked her in the eyes.

"Once you revive the Nasod Kingdom, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Dunno, never thought about it." She replied, then looked over to him. "What are you planning on doing after you steal my codes?"

"Dunno, never thought about it." He said the same thing as her.

"Alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, everyone!" Chung said loudly. "The special thing I have prepared for you, listen closely!"

Add and Eve walked out from behind the tree and sat down on the picnic cloth.

"We're going to a museum!" Chung threw his arms up in the air.

Everyone looked at him. "Yay!" Aisha shouted.

"Okay." Everyone else said, not excited.

* * *

"Welcome to Hamel's greatest museum!" Chung said, the sliding doors opening as Chung walked in.

The place was crowded today, lots of people bowed as they caught sight of Chung.

"Prince Chung!" The manager walked forward and shook his hands, then bowed.

"Oh, please, you don't have to do that!" Chung said, embarassed.

"I'll be showing my friends around today." Chung looked at the Elgang.

"Come on guys, let's go." He said.

"First, we have this." Chung said, walking forward to the first thing he saw. "It is a painting of me. So beautiful, huh?" Chung asked.

"Oh, how... gorgeous." Rena said, looking at the hideous painting.

"Next, we have a statue of my father, Helputt." He said. The statue was huge, almost 15 times larger than Chung himself.

"And..." Chung said, walking forward. "Oh, it's a painting. A painting of the Nasod Kingdom in its reign."

Eve started sweating as her eyes met the painting. The painting had the Nasod King, Nasod miners, Nasod scorpions, Nasod guards, all Nasod monsters. Eve felt like she was gonna be sick as she held her hand over her mouth.

Eve fell to the ground and held her stomach.

"Eve, are you okay?!" Chung almost yelled.

"I...I have to go to the bathroom." Eve said, getting off the ground and sprinting for the bathroom.

"I'll go after her." Add said, running after Eve.

Eve made her way through the crowd, fear embodying her.

Add tried his best to follow her, but was he swallowed by the people he tried to get around.

After a few minutes, Eve finally made it, and luckily, no other person was inside the bathroom.

She started hyperventilating, and she couldn't stop.

"Whats...wrong...with me?" She spoke, looking at her shaking hands.

She fell to the ground, hard. She could feel her system shutting down due to pressure.

"Ah...Ahh..." She whimpered, her body changing temperatures.

A few seconds later, Add rushed in the room and froze at the sight of Eve. All curled up, laying on the ground, unable to stop shaking.

"Eve, EVE!" Add yelled, turning Eve over. "Oh my god, oh my god..." He said, lifting her porcelain arm and inspecting it.

"It's cold... No, it's hot... It's cold again?!" He said.

"Add..." Eve rasped out.

"Eve?!"

Eve held out her arms towards him. "Add, I..."

Add grabbed her and hugged her.

"Add, I'm scared!" She said.

"It's okay Eve, it's okay..." He said, holding her close.

"I'm scared!"

"Eve, I'm right here!"

"I'm scared, I'm afraid, I can't..."

"Don't worry Eve, don't worry..."

"Add!"

"I've got you, I've got you..."

She clenched his shirt in fear.

"I'll always be here for you, Eve."

* * *

Eve woke up in her bed, Add sitting on the edge.

"Eve..."

"Add, thank you for taking care of me. Where is everyone else?" Eve asked, looking around.

"Lighting fireworks outside." He said, pointing his head in the direction of the window. Eve slipped out of her bed and walked towards the window.

There was everyone, holding glowsticks, sparklers, and playing with them.

"Eve, I wanna show you something." He said. "Punishment."

Eve walked out of the hotel with him, and outside.

They walked towards a grassy edge, bordering the land and the sand.

Add sat down and Eve sat down right next to him.

"Look at the moon." He said. Eve's eyes wandered up to the moon.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"Wishes." She replied.

"That's exactly what I thought." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm late, just got a Miho pet :D (she's a little baby, xD! I named her Mio c:)**

**I don't have ANY ideas for the next chapter. Be a darling (like Rarity would say), and spare me some of your ideas? C=**

**Enjoy~ This is just a filler chapter~**

**Edit: I tried to upload this chapter last night (at like 10 PM PST) but fanfiction stopped working all of a sudden o.o (not kidding!)**

* * *

"Eve, have you ever thought about having a relationship?" Aisha asked, sitting on Eve's desk.

"A relationship? Between what?" Eve asked, not accustomed to hearing human slangs.

"Between people, silly!" Aisha slapped Eve's head playfully. Eve rubbed her head.

"No, I have never thought about doing things as stupid as that." Eve replied, getting up from her seat.

"Heeeeehhh? Eve, come back!" Aisha said, running after Eve.

"What do you want?" Eve asked, trying to sound polite, but failing.

"We should find you some guys to go on a date with, so you can understand what being in love feels like!" Aisha held out her hands, trying to get Eve to understand what she was saying.

"That sounds painfully boring." Eve said, looking ahead as she walked through the halls of the school.

"I'm telling you it's not!" Aisha tried to hold in her temper.

"Besides, you like Add, don't you?"

Eve immediatly stopped walking.

"Then it would be all the better for you to get familiar with dating!" Aisha explained.

"I don't like Add." Eve said simply, walking off away from Aisha.

Eve walked out of sight from Aisha, then as she walked along a hidden space, a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the small space.

"Mmmmhhff!" Eve struggled, her voice muffled by the man holding his hand on her mouth.

"Shhhh, quiet." Add's voice said from behind her. Eve got irritated.

"There are a bunch of girls following me." He said. "They said they wanted my second button."

Eve crossed her arms, trying to get his attention.

"Here they come!" Add whispered.

A few seconds later, a large crowd of girls wearing shirts with a picture of Add, holding heart boxes with chocolates, holding Add balloons, Add figurines...

"Man, I look pretty good as a figurine." Add said, smirking.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADD!" All of the fangirls screamed, looking around.

One girl looked around and saw Add. She pointed to the space and instantly, Add grabbed Eve's wrist and ran out before she could speak.

"THERE'S ADD!" She finally yelled.

All the girls turned around and charged straight at Add, all of them glaring at Eve.

Eve looked down at his hold on her wrist. "Add, my wrist hurts." She said.

Add looked back and smirked at her. "How about this, then?" He moved his hand to hers and their fingers intertwined. Eve blushed, and she was frustrated as to why she was.

Add kept running forward, his hand in Eve's, when they caught sight of Ara walking down the halls, an ice cream cone in her hand.

"Hey Ara!" Add called out, waving at her with his free hand.

Ara opened her eyes once they passed her. She stared at them, her gaze frozen, but little did she know...

She was ran over the huge crowd chasing Add and Eve. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"ARAAAAA CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Chung screamed, jumping in the scene like a ballerina would. However, he got run over by the crowd as soon as he stepped foot on the ground.

Eve was caught in her own world; she could focus only on Add.

Add wanted this moment to go on forever; her hand in his...

Running forward farther; the two approached Elesis and Elsword, both holding gamestations.

"Ooh! I got you this time! Give up, give up!" Elesis said, pushing buttons swiftly.

"No way, sis! Not in a million years!" Elsword shouted at her.

"Hmm?" Elesis looked up from her game and smiled when she saw Eve.

"Eve-" Elesis was cut off when Eve and Add ran past. She stared at them, her eyes twinkling.

A few seconds later, her and Elsword were overrun by the crowd.

"Eve, you're too slow!" Eve yelled as he looked back, seeing the crowd gaining on them.

"Just let them capture you!" Eve replied, irritated.

"No way, do you know what happened the last time I let that happen?" Add's felt shivers going down his spine.

"Anyways..." Add grabbed Eve's wrist forcefully, then threw her in the air with one arm. Eve squeaked, then looked surprised as Add caught her. He started running through the halls, carrying her bridal style.

Again, Eve felt her cheeks burning up.

Add didn't show it, but he was feeling it, too...

Possibly, a crush?

No, Add wouldn't have feelings for Eve like that. She was just a Nasod, a robot, nothing more than a tool to him...

His mind flashed back to a vision.

_"You're not just a machine. You have emotions, and human functions inside of you."_

Add's mind was brought back to reality; he blushed at the thought of what he said to her that night.

Eve never understood; why was he being kind to her? Didn't he want to use her as a source of information and nothing more? If so, why was he treating her like this?

Eve shook away the thought.

Add skidded to a halt as he approached Raven, with Rena hugging his arm.

"Oh, Raven, Rena." Add said.

"Oh my, how romantic. Are you two a couple now?" Rena asked.

"NO!" Add yelled at her.

Add heard the sounds of the crowd of fangirls behind him.

"Can you guys please take care of them?" Add asked, time ticking away as the crowd got closer and closer.

"Sure." Raven muttered, then Rena took her arm off of him, and backed off.

Raven whipped out his sword, then jumped in the air. "Shockwave!" He shouted, slicing the air and the strike forcing it's way through the air, hitting the crowd of the fangirls.

"Do you want them dead?" Raven asked, landing on the ground.

"Yeah, I honestly do." Add replied.

Raven looked at Rena, then nodded.

Rena grabbed her bow, then positioned it at the crowd, who were all dizzy from Raven's stun.

"Trapping Arrow!" Rena shouted, letting her bow go and rows of hundreds of traps had been set on the ground. All the fangirls stepped on them, and they fell to the ground, dead.

"Kinda feel bad for killing people, but it had to be done, ya know?" Add said.

Instantly, a hole in time and space had been created. Glaive stepped out from the portal, rounded up all the bodies, then scooped them all into the dimension space. He waved at Add, Eve, Rena, and Raven.

"Interesting." Eve said, looking at the place where Glaive had been seen with no expression.

"Now that that's over, can you please let me go?" Eve looked into Add's eyes. He hesitated for a moment, then set her down.

Eve dusted herself off, then felt a little sad.

_To be honest, I kinda wanted to spend more time in his arms... _

"Well, see ya." Rena said, and Raven waved to them.

Eve turned and looked Add in the eyes.

"Add, we need to talk." She said. He nodded.

They went into the nearest classroom, then Eve closed the door.

"Why don't you attack me?" Eve asked.

Add thought for a moment. "I'm unsure." He replied.

"What, too busy sorting out your, what do you call them, feelings?" Eve said.

Add was pissed; he stormed over to Eve then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"The hell was that? You have no f*cking idea what I'm talking about!" He said to her.

"Add, sto"

"Like hell I'll stop." He muttered under his breath. He pushed her down onto a table then got on top of her. Their eyes locked for a moment.

"Add, this is perverted." Eve said.

Add's brain took a moment to render this; he blushed deeply then immediatly got off of Eve.

Eve sat up. "We shouldn't be doing things like THAT in a classroom. What were you thinking?"

Add's face got redder and he turned to Eve, flustered. "W-we aren't going to do things like that! Besides, you can't get pregnant, you're a machine!"

"What are you talking about? I am talking about stuff like roasting marshmallows, something like Rena would do." Eve replied.

Rena's head popped in from the door. "Marshmallows? I've got a bag right here." Rena held out a bag of her marshmallows.

"GO AWAY RENA!" Add screamed at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you my readers! I love you all! -chu!-**

**It's time to get this show rolling! For the next chapter, I have a HUGE surprise prepared!**

**No, not trying to get my Sakra Devanam to level 55 to use Swallow Trollsault, Hehe, but something for the story!**

**In the meantime, my BFF will be giving me a few ideas.**

**That's right, Ni-chan, you must help me!**

**Enjoy! (filler chapter i guess, :o)**

* * *

"Eve, I need a way to get rid of these fangirls."

"The fangirls? Hmm..."

Add had rushed over to Eve during their lunch break the following day, begging Eve for ideas to get rid of the girls following him.

"How about you kill them?"

"No, the last time I did that, they respawned like little imps. Eughhhh..." Add felt shivers going down his spine.

"Well..." Eve put a finger to her chin and looked up in thought.

At that moment, Aisha intruded in on their conversation.

"How about you pretend to be his girlfriend?" Aisha gave them the idea.

"That's a great idea!" Add smirked. Eve glared at him.

"I refuse to go out with Add." Eve crossed her arms.

"Add..." Ara walked up to Add.

"Hmm?" Add turned his head towards her in curiousity.

"I'll be your girlfriend for a while, if you don't mind. You know, to get rid of the fangirls." Ara suggested.

Add thought about it for a moment, then said, "Sure."

"I'm feeling kind of reckless today." Raven announced out loud, getting out of his chair then sweeping Rena off of her feet. "Kyaaa!" She said, surprised at the sudden movement.

"How about we go play Super Smash Bros Brawl?" Raven asked.

"Raven, let me go..." Rena said quietly, embarassed.

"Nope." Raven said, walking out the door.

A few seconds later, Raven could be heard screaming like a girl.

"RENA-CHAN! EYA! DAME, RENA-CHAN! YAMENASAI!" Raven screamed like a schoolgirl.

"Well, sumi-masen, Raven-kun! You don't have to go in there carrying me like a koneko, you baka ichigo!" Rena's dark weeabo voice said.

All of a sudden, Aisha started twitching crazily.

"Fangirl warning! Fangirl warning! Fangirl-" Ara put a hand over her mouth.

"Ara, act fast!" Add almost yelled in her face. Ara saluted, then slung her arm over Add's.

For a millisecond, Eve felt jealousy. It disappeared so fast, Eve had to think about what that feeling was for a while.

Eve felt her hand glide up towards her chest without her intention. She clenched her shirt.

Add saw this; he felt guilty and was about to get off of Ara, until the fangirls stormed in.

"ADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" They all screamed, then stopped once they saw the sight in front of them.

The beautiful, gorgeous, stunning Ara, her hair in the Sakra Devanam style, her school uniform blending in nicely with her body figure, along with her slender, shiny legs, was holding Add's arm.

Most of the fangirls felt despair, grief, and sadness, while others fell down onto the ground, their knees being their only support.

All of them cried, and gradually; one by one, they all left.

"Fangirls are so fucking annoying." Add said, releasing Ara's arm off of him.

"CUSSING IS A NO GO!" Ara slapped him.

Aisha walked up to Add and joined in.

"Slap." Aisha slapped his other cheek.

"Slap." Ara continued slapping his left cheek.

"Slap."

"Slap."

"Slap."

"Slap."

"Slap."

"Slap."

"Sl-"

Eve grabbed a chair and threw it at Ara's face.

Eve retreated; but before she walked out the door, she threw a chair at the gaping Aisha.

Eve walked through the halls of Feita Academy in frustration with her hands balled up into fists. She felt like punching a window, even if it would damage her circuits.

She opened the bathroom door, then opened a stall and hid in it; away from the world.

Away from her annoying feelings.

Eve sometimes wished she never had emotions; that she could just get rid of them.

She stood up and prepared to open the stall, until she heard female voices.

Annoying female voices.

"Are you serious? Add is taken? By who?" One of the girls said.

"By that slut, Ara. Ara Haan." The other female replied.

"Oh, that bitch? She's so arrogant and selfish. Seriously, why does he like her?"

"Probably because he wouldn't like annoying bitches like you." Eve's head popped up from the top of the stall. She climbed the door and hopped down.

"What did you just say to me?" Eve took a good look at the first female. She was fat and had curly, brown-reddish hair.

"How often do you eat Elcdonalds?" Eve asked. The girl looked at her in astonishment.

"About 5 days a week..." She replied casually. "Hey, that's not the problem here!"

"You're right, it's not. Another thing Add wouldn't date you for. He doesn't have an interest in shamoos." Eve said.

The girl's face filled up with anger; her face was beet red.

"Get this stupid bitch!" The fat girl said. A girl with straight black hair emerged from behind her, then grabbed Eve by the collar of her shirt.

"You're weak." Eve said, grabbing her wrist then twisting it.

"AHHHHH!" The black-haired girl screamed in pain.

"You bitch..." The fat girl said, then grabbed Eve. Eve smirked, and prepared to grab her wrist too, but the shamoo was not fooled.

Eve's eyes widened as the fat female grabbed Eve, then threw her into the wall. Eve landed with a loud burst, then fell on the ground, panting and struggling to get on one knee.

"Ughhhh..." Eve moaned, then coughed out saliva as the fat female waddled over to her and kicked her in the stomach.

"St-stop..." Eve held out her arm towards the female, but she just grabbed Eve's arm and pulled on it.

"Heh, how's this?" The fatty asked. Eve yelled in pain.

"Ahh...Ahhhh..." Eve panted. The fat girl smirked.

A few seconds later, the screeching of shoes on the ground, while running, could be heard from afar. The person seemed to be running at top speeds, because in a few seconds, they appeared at the entrance to the girls' bathroom.

Standing there was Add, his hands linked to the walls, sweat trickling down his forehead, one eye open, and gasping for air.

"The hell are you doing to her?" Add asked, his voice in a tone darker than Eve had ever heard him speak with before.

Immediatly, the fat girl dropped Eve. Eve fell to the ground, her crash making a thump.

Add's face tensed up with anger. Reaching a hand in his pocket, he pulled out a small coin with the symbol of Elrois.

"You're going to pay..." He muttered, flipping the coin in the air.

"Add, DON'T!" Eve screamed.

Add's eyes widened as his mind was brought back to reality. The coin flew in the air, then fell to the bathroom floor.

Add rushed over to Eve, then scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh my god, Eve, what the hell happened?!" Add asked with fear.

"I heard these two idiots talking crap about Ara, so I gave them a lesson." Eve replied.

Add sighed. "Eve, you idiot, you scared me to death."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Add was surprised at her sudden apology. His cheeks turned a slight shade of light pink.

"Ah, no, it's okay..."

His eyes darted over to the fatty lying on the floor, and his gaze turned into a death glare.

"Get lost." Was all he said.

* * *

Eve walked up to her room to get ready for the night, and to go to sleep.

Sitting in her bed, dressed in her pajamas, reading her manga, was Add.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Eve asked, yelling.

"Eve!" Ophelia burst the door down, Oberon right behind her. "We heard you scream so-"

"Oh, I see. Take your time, Eve." Ophelia bowed then closed the door.

"DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

"Eve, it's okay, you have me." Add said, lying down.

"Sit up." Eve said, pulling a bottle of milk out of nowhere, then placing her lips on the top. She tilted her head backwards, and let the liquid fall through her throat.

"Drinking milk won't make your breasts any bigger." Add said. Eve almost spilled out all her milk.

"I'm a robot, do you really expect me to not know that?" Eve replied.

"Eve, do you have the 6th volume for this manga?" Add asked, looking around.

"Hmm?" Eve turned her head back. "Hidan no Aria?"

"Great story." Add said.

"Add, I'm going to change, so turn around." Eve said.

"Into what?" Add asked.

"My second pair of pajamas. You're wearing my first. Why are you wearing them?"

"I felt like it." Add replied.

"I'm going to go to sleep, so go away now. You've had your fun." Eve said, taking off her top.

"What are you doing?" Add asked, his cheeks turning pink.

"I'm changing. Since you won't turn around, I have no choice but to do it in front of you.

Eve put her top in a laundry basket, then proceeded to take off her camisole...

"F-Fine, I'll look away!" Add stuttered, embarassed.

"Thank you." Eve said softly, swiftly dressing in her pajamas.

Eve got in her bed, then slept got into a position, right next to Add.

"Eve, what are you doing?!" Add yelled.

"Since you won't leave, I have no choice but to sleep right next to you.

"Yeah, but-" Add was cut off when Eve wouldn't answer him.

"Geez..." Add said, stroking Eve's hair. He blushed and looked away.

"You're getting more dominant by the moment. You really annoy me, you know that?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my readers! Thank you for the fantastic reviews! I love reading them! C=**

**Now for that "huge surprise" amirite?**

**Just a derpy little chapter, leggo!**

* * *

"Velder!" Elesis cried out as she hopped out of Chung's car, which was not the Limo, but a different one.

The Elgang decided to go on a trip to Velder, which, as Aisha secretly made up an operation with the girls, "Operation: AddxEve!"

Eve dusted herself off as she felt reminiscent memories run through her mind.

_Oberon and Ophelia were so nice to me this morning... I wonder why? _

_I really do love them, so, so much. _

Eve was brought out of her thoughts as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"What'cha thinking about?" Add's arrogant voice asked her.

"Let go of me." Eve slapped his hand off of her shoulder. He whistled.

"What I think about is none of your business." Eve replied, irritated.

Ara walked over to Add then kicked him in the leg. She put her hands on her hips as he lifted his foot in the air and held on to it, constantly jumping.

Aisha kicked his other leg, and Add felt down on the ground, face first.

Eve stormed away; she was feeling extremely pissed off with Add today. Just the sight of him would make her wires shock.

As Add was still planking on the ground, Aisha and Ara hid in a nearby bush.

Aisha got out a pair of binoculars and put them over her eyes.

"Hmmm... Eve looks normal." Aisha said, looking at Eve's expression-less face.

"Let me see." Ara took the binoculars from Aisha's hands.

"Yep, yep. She looks pretty much the same as always." Ara nodded a few times.

"Oh, spying on Eve, are we?" Rena's sweet voice asked.

"You mean the operation thing? Let me join, let me join!" Elesis said as she hopped in the bush, right next to Aisha. Rena sat herself right next to Ara.

"Where are they all headed?" Rena asked.

"Didn't Chung say we were going to go to a place called 'Hope Bridge' or something?" Elesis replied.

"We can't spend all day like this, guys, we have to do something." Ara said.

"You're right. Come on, we're going to follow Eve in the shadows." Aisha said, leading the group of girls out of the bush, then leaving Add lying on the ground.

* * *

"This is Hope Bridge. Beautiful, isn't it?" Chung said, holding his arm out and showing everyone the sights before them. However, Chloe jumped out of nowhere.

"Chloe?!" Chung yelled in surprise.

"I will kill you!" Chloe shouted, running towards Chung and holding out her knife.

All of a sudden, Add appeared, standing out of a Phase Shift.

"Particle Accelerator!" He shouted, holding out his arms and a large, purple beam ray blasted out from his hands, injuring Chloe.

Chloe fell to the ground, then got up with her right hand holding her other arm.

"I'll come back!" She yelled, jumping into the air and disappearing.

"Dang. I was about to finish her off." Elsword said. Add turned his head to see him standing there, holding his sword in one hand and a rune in the other.

"Looks like you were too slow." Add replied, smirking.

Eve crossed her arms.

_Meanwhile..._

"Eve crossed her arms! What could this mean?!" Aisha almost yelled.

"Shhhhh! We don't want them to hear us!" Elesis said, slapping a hand over Aisha's mouth.

"Oooooooooooooooooooh!" Aisha's eyes widened.

Add walked towards Eve, then swept her off of her feet.

"Angkor! Let us hear what they're saying!" Aisha said. Immediatly, Angkor turned into a superhuman hearing device.

"We're going somewhere I've wanted to take you to ever since I first saw you." Add said.

"Let me go, Add! I command you!" Eve struggled to get out of Add's grasp.

"It's my Nasod research building. You're coming with me, as the Nasod queen."

_Nasod...Queen? _

"Add, stop! Let me go NOW!" Eve demanded.

"Hmmph." Add's eyes turned into an insane gaze.

Add ran as fast as he could, out of the place.

"They're gone!" Everyone yelled, except for Aisha. She stared in fright.

"Aisha, we've gotta track them down!" Ara said.

"No, we can't." Aisha replied. The girls stared at her.

"I can't explain it to you now, but, we can't follow them, no matter what." Aisha said.

"Come on, let's go." She said. The others looked at eachother, curious, but shook it off and followed Aisha as she led the girls to the others.

While no one was looking, Aisha turned around and ran out of the place, following Add and Eve.

* * *

"Eve, this is my Nasod Research Lab."

Eve looked around to see hundreds of computers, broken debris, operating tables, a large screen fit with a table and chair, along with operating devices and security cameras.

"What are you doing here?" Eve asked, annoyed with the sight before her eyes.

Add gave her another insane smirk. "Study Nasods."

"You're crazy." Eve said. Add started walking towards her.

He threw her down on a operating table, then grabbed a scalpel.

"I'm going to cut you through and examine you so much." He started laughing.

"But, Add, you... Were all the times before just lies?" Eve asked.

He smirked. "Yeah, they were. Just to learn more about you."

"Just to learn more about me, you transferred into my school? You fiddled with my emotions like this?" Eve rasped out.

"Be quiet, Eve." He said.

"Shall we begin the experiment?"

* * *

Aisha's eyes widened in fear as she watched Add cut into Eve's metal skin. She was surprised that Eve didn't scream out in pain.

He dug deeper, and deeper, and deeper, then finally, it seemed as if he reached his destination.

"Look at this! I found the heart of your circuits!" Add said, grabbing hundreds of wires, all of them unable to become tangled.

Eve just stared at him.

"What's this?" Add said. Eve's wires began to reform and recreate as they left Add's hands.

Her wires turned into another image; they completely changed as he stared in awe.

The blue orb on her forehead began to shimmer; his hand glided up and touched it. Eve screamed without any intention to as a beam of clear light bursted out from it as it cracked open.

Add stumbled backwards. He stared in shock as a large beam of blue light turned black; engulfing Eve's body. A few seconds, an unknown figure appeared out of it and sat upwards. The beam of light vanished into thin air.

"Eve?" Add whispered.

The figure stepped off the operating table. Add stared at it.

The figure, no one else, was Eve. Her hair was now waist-length, the blue orb was shining brightly; reformed. She was clad in a black dress along with black boots. Moby and Remy were more daring; they were much thicker and were holding small daggers. Eve's long gloved arms glided up to the top of her head, and she patted it.

"What...?" Add gasped.

Eve looked him in the eyes, and she slowly held out her hand.

"Heav-"

"DON'T!"

Aisha came running towards the two and guarded Add. Eve looked at her with no hint of remorse.

"Aisha, please leave the area. You will get hurt."

"No, Eve, I won't! Don't hurt Add!"

Add pushed Aisha forward onto the ground. She landed with a thud.

Aisha got on her knees and looked upwards to see Add's death glare.

"So you know she's the Nasod Queen..." Add said, his hand balling up into a fist.

"Stay away from Aisha."

Add was cut off when Eve rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not her fault." Eve walked over to Aisha then picked her up.

"It's okay Aisha. Just make sure you-" Eve started stroking Aisha's hair, but all of a sudden, her eyes turned white.

"Transformation complete."

Her eyes turned back to normal. She turned to Add.

"Activating Code: Nemesis"


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! It's the 19th, my favorite cupcake store is closing today, tomorrow there's no school, science project due Tuesday, lots o' other stuff o.o**

**Yay, we're getting into the gist of, bumbumbum~~Love!**

**(19 is my lucky number)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aisha, it's okay."

Eve's hair had gotten longer, she looked so much more elegant now. It swayed in the wind, floating onto her back and then releasing into the air again every few seconds.

Aisha and Eve stood at the rooftop of the school building, Eve placing her elbows on the railing.

"But, Eve, this is all my fault." Aisha said, looking down at her feet in guilt. "This wouldn't have happened if I had told you to become Add's girlfriend."

Eve stood up from the railing and walked over to Aisha. "It's not your fault, Aisha."

"But, even if you say so, I feel like it is!" Aisha yelled.

"I'll forgive you if you keep it a secret for the rest of your life." Eve said, placing her back towards Aisha. Aisha pouted.

"You still haven't forgiven me!" Aisha whined.

Aisha started hitting Eve playfully.

Out of nowhere, Eve created a throne in front of her. She walked forward and sat down on it, facing Aisha.

"The Queen will now have a private discussion with you." Eve said. Aisha sweatdropped.

"Ah, uh huh, I see..." Aisha said, her eyes trailing off. Just then, Add opened the door to the rooftop.

"How's my Queen doing?" He asked, shutting the door behind him. He speedwalked over to Eve.

Eve jumped off of her throne.

"Add, I still haven't forgiven you for what you did. Because of you, you..." Eve gripped her teeth.

Add smirked. "What's wrong, my Queen?"

"Shut up!"

Aisha stepped in front of them. She slapped Add's cheek as hard as she could.

"You don't know a damn thing about Eve's feelings! She didn't want to change!" Aisha said, a tear escaping her eye.

"What do you mean? She's just a robot." Add said. Eve's eyes widened.

Inside, Eve's system flooded with what was possibly sadness. She didn't want to feel things like that. It was Add's fault. Why was Add saying things like that towards her? Why was he still going near her?

"SHE'S NOT JUST A ROBOT!" Aisha screamed at Add.

"She...She has feelings too! She has so much more emotions than any of us! You don't understand a thing that has to do with Eve! Stop playing with her like this, you playboy!" Aisha said, tears starting to stream out of her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Add replied, sticking his hands in pockets and looking to the side. Inside, he was starting to feel regret.

"Why don't you just go back to your fangirls and go out with them?" Aisha said angrily.

"DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH EVE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU MORON!"

That was when Add snapped.

"You..." Add said, swiftly turning his feet and grabbing Aisha's neck, then holding her in the air.

"Let go of Aisha this instant." Eve's voice rung through Add's ear.

"Metal Dust Aura." Eve muttered. Instantly, a ring of small spears and metal devices circled around her body, orbiting her.

Eve grabbed a rocket launcher. She looked through the scope and pointed the gun at Add.

"I said, let go of Aisha." Eve repeated.

Instead of releasing his hand, Add placed Aisha down on the ground. He then turned to Eve.

"I have never once felt the emotion of what humans call 'love'. Aisha, what is this feeling you are talking about?" Eve asked, still keeping her hold on the gun.

"Well...It's warm... and cheerful." Aisha said.

"And... There's one certain person you fall in love with. That person is so special, you have a feeling towards them that you can't experience with anyone else." Aisha added.

"I see." Eve said, not releasing the rocket launcher.

"I have never fell in love with you, Eve. Never." Add said.

"Yes, I-"

"AND I NEVER WILL! HOW COULD I FALL IN LOVE WITH SOME SKIMPY MACHINE, BORN WITH UNLIMITED KNOWLEDGE AND POWER, WHO WASN'T EVEN ABLE TO SAVE HER OWN RACE?! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR ANYONE!"

That was when Eve pulled the trigger.

* * *

Eve hadn't been going to school for the past three weeks.

Add was gone for a few days because of injuries, but came back, the same as always.

Aisha watched. There seemed to be something different about him.

She tried approaching him evey few days, but it seemed there was always something he had to do.

He would hang out with his friends, the bathroom, the nurse, or anywhere. She was getting sick of this.

One day, she saw him walking alone in the 3rd floor hallways, eating a chocolate bar. She took the initative and pushed him down.

"Hey! What are you doi- Oh, it's you, Aisha." He calmed down when he saw Aisha.

"Apologize to Eve." Aisha said. Add got himself off of the floor.

"It's been three weeks, and you say that NOW?" Add asked.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her once!" Aisha said.

"None of my business." Add said, handing her his chocolate bar wrapper.

"Add, I...I think she did fall in love with you." Aisha said.

Add stopped walking. "What was that?" He said, not facing Aisha. He only did that because he didn't want her to see his blushing face.

"Eve likes you as a friend, and so much more! If you could only see things like that!" Aisha said.

Aisha gave up when Add wouldn't answer her.

"Fine then, have it your way. Eve is going to fall in love with Chung, if that's what you want. After all, he has a crush on her." Aisha said with an irritated tone.

"She can experience new feelings with him instead!" Aisha turned and walked away.

Add's eyes were hidden beneath his bangs. Aisha walked off.

After he was sure she was gone, his eyes revealed themselves.

His eyes were portraying death.

* * *

"Oberon...Ophelia..." Eve sobbed into her pillow.

They were gone.

Her servants, Oberon and Ophelia. By changing codes, the existence of Oberon and Ophelia no longer proved to be real.

"Please...don't leave me here alone..." She cried.

"EVE!" The sound of a familiar voice rang through her ears. She lifted her head and heard the front door being banged on.

"EVE, IT'S ME, AISHA! OPEN UP! EVE!" Aisha yelled as loud as she could.

"Aisha!" Eve hopped off her bed and ran through a hallway, down the stairs, and to the front door. She opened it as fast as she could.

"Aisha, what are you-"

"Forget about me, Eve, what are YOU doing?! You look terrible!" Aisha said, her tone flushed with fear.

"Eve, were you...crying?" Aisha asked, realizing the dry tear marks under her eyes.

"Wh-what? No, of course not, I'm a robot, I can't cry..." Eve trailed off, looking sideways, she looked back at Aisha, then fell on the ground.

"Eve!"

"I can't take it, why did he have to say such mean things to me?!" Eve's voice came out muffled by the tears somehow making way from her eyes down her face.

"You mean Add?" Aisha asked, surprised. Eve nodded.

"I felt so happy when he said nice things to me, but when I realized that those were all lies, I couldn't take it, I-" Aisha covered her mouth. Eve looked at her in surprise.

"I understand, Eve. After all, I'm also in love with someone." Aisha smiled.

"You are? B-but, with who?" Eve asked, curious.

"I'll tell you someday. But, as of now, I'm going to need to do some critical thinking." Aisha said, getting up off the ground.

"Can you tell me some things about before your code switched to Nemesis?" Aisha asked, holding out a hand towards Eve. Eve grabbed it and lifted herself off the ground with Aisha's help.

"Yes." Eve replied. "Why don't we discuss it in my room?"

Closing the door behind them, Aisha took the initiative and sat down on a nearby desk. She grabbed a pair of glasses and put them on, all the while taking down her hair. It was normally two, high spiky pigtails. She restyled it to two low tresses that hung down at both sides.

"Eve, what was your code it was reshaped?" Aisha asked with a serious gaze.

"Code: Empress, it was called." Eve replied. Aisha nodded. "I had two servants. One was named Oberon, the other Ophelia."

"Did you live with them here everyday?" Eve nodded.

"And your feelings?"

"My...feelings?" Eve repeated. Aisha nodded.

"Your feelings are most likely the reason your code suddenly reformed."

"With that in mind, what were your feelings towards Add?" Aisha asked, getting impatient.

"I don't think I had romantic feelings for him." Aisha's eyes widened.

"A sudden code change because of the feelings for love?" Aisha muttered under her breath. She looked up in thought.

"Here's my theory."

Aisha covered her mouth with her fist and coughed once.

"While he was planning on experimenting you, most likely to steal your codes, he suddenly told you everything was a lie, right after being so kind to you. You took this as offense and your circuits reshaped in order to protect you, and possibly your feelings. As a machine, feelings are something so rare that they're needed to be guarded no matter what. After becoming a Nemesis, nothing went according to your system's plan, and it shut down. All of your feelings from before flooded in and shocked you. You no longer had Oberon and Ophelia, which made you lonely. Add was no longer there, which means..." Aisha trailed off, still thinking.

"Which means?" Eve asked.

"You did love him when you were Empress." Aisha said, blush creeping onto her own cheeks.

"But, I- I never felt things like that towards him-"

"That's normal, Eve." Aisha cut her off.

"Love is one of the strongest feelings in the world. It's possible you never realized it because of Oberon and Ophelia. They were there with you to make you realize." Aisha replied. Eve stared at her.

"Do you want to change?" Aisha said after a few moments in silence.

"Change?" Eve asked.

"Back to Empress." Aisha nodded.

Eve thought about it for a moment.

"How would I do this?" Eve asked. Aisha sighed.

"Because of the fact that you are in love with him right now, and never felt love for him when you were Empress, there's only one thing to do." Aisha said.

"You need to make him take back everything he said. Because of what he said was lies, your circuit path changed. It needs to change back."

"So, this means-" Eve started.

"It means you need him to make you fall in love with him. He needs to do this by himself. He also needs to realize how much you love him." Aisha said.

"Eve, there's a condition on this." Aisha looked away in guilt.

"What is it? Aisha, please tell me." Eve asked when Aisha wouldn't answer.

"Aisha, ple-"

"You'll forget everything that happened when you were Nemesis." Aisha said, burying her face in her hands.

"You didn't want to change like this, right?"

Eve stared at her.

Eve noticed as Aisha lifted her head, a large smile on her face.

"Go on, Eve."

* * *

The moonlight shone unto a large queen-sized bed as the porcelain-like girl slid out of it. She walked to the window. Sitting there on the window was a man with silver hair.

"Why did I wake up in the middle of the night?" She asked the man. His shadow stood still.

"I don't want to forget." She whispered.

"It's okay." He whispered back. She looked up to see him standing.

"I'll comfort you, Eve."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Stop, Add, let me go-"

He caught her wrist as she held it in the air.

"Let go of me this instant."

He obeyed her command.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to stay away from me." Eve said.

"I don't know, I guess this has kind of become my hobby." He said, placing a hand on the back of his head.

"I don't want to see your face ever again-" As Eve spoke these words, the moonlight shone in one direct position. Upon his face. Upon Add's face.

The face of the person she fell in love with. Why did he break her heart like this?

"Go away...Just...go away..." She heaved a sigh, trying to stop herself from crying.

"I don't know how to say it, but..." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He said. Her eyes widened.

"That's why, right now, I'm asking..." Add grabbed her shoulders.

"Can I fall in love with you, once more?"

* * *

**I got that one from Shugo Chara, hehe!**

**(You know, when Tadase asked Amu if he could fall in love with her. It was the 7th volume, and the 70th something episode).**

**Aw, no first kiss? No, sorry, it's too early for that!**

**I've got fabu ideas for story plots containing AddxEve.**

**(Just wanted to say that, o.o)**

**One is like, Assassin Eve, and another is medieval, fairies, giants, medieval, mythology :D!**

**(Got that latter idea from roleplaying tons on Roblox, xD)**

**Next chapter: I don't know. There will be one on January 31st, because, well, my favorite male anime character's birthday!**

**He is...(Monokuma: bumbumbum~) **

**Kuroko Tetsuya! (From my favorite animu, Kuroko no Basket!)**

**M done!**

**Gotta finish watching Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo! (Then I can watch Kyoukai no Kanata)**

**さよなら～**


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to Ni-chan for helping me with the idea of this chapter! (She practically gave me the entire chapter.)**

**I was originally gonna make chapter 10 be chapter 9, but...vroom!**

**Next chapter: 27/28th. If I need more time, 28th.**

* * *

"Add, I...I'm sorry, but I just don't think of you that way..." Eve replied, placing her hands on her chest. "I'm not in love with you...Especially after everything you said to me...It really hurt, you know?"

"Eve!" He said, tightening his grip on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I really am, I don't know how to make it up to you..." He looked away in guilt.

"Add..." Eve said, grabbing one of his arms and taking it off of her shoulder. "I honestly am unsure if I can forgive you at this point."

"The things you said to me. I can't believe you. Why would you say things like that?" Eve asked, her eyes narrowing in possibly pain.

"Eve, I don't have any excuses. I just want to say how sorry I am. I don't mind if you don't forgive me, I can understand." He said. "I don't feel like myself anymore."

"Add, I'll forgive you." She said, breaking the silence between them that carried on for a few moments.

"Really? You will?" He asked, his voice rising in surprise. She nodded.

"Even if you say horrible things like that, I..."

"I don't want our friendship to be broken apart. Ever." She smiled. He smiled back.

"Why, Eve? I thought you hated me!" Add said, shocked.

"I think you really are telling the truth. I don't know why, but I feel like I can forgive you, but I wouldn't be able to forgive anyone else if they said these kinds of things..."

"Eve..." Add said, trailing off.

"I don't feel like I'm worthy to be by your side. I hurt you so much..."

"Add, don't worry. I'll forget everything you said once I change back into Empress, so there's no use debating about it."

"But-"

"Eve, Eve!" Aisha's voice was heard as she came rushing into Eve's bedroom. "I found a device to turn you back into Empress!" She said, holding blueprints in the air.

"Oh...I see...Um, guess I'll just leave now..." Aisha said, opening the door behind her.

"Aisha, wait!" Eve held out her hand. Aisha stopped in her tracks.

"A device to change me back into Code Empress? What is this 'device' you speak of?" Eve asked formally.

"Well, you see, it's this little bulb thing...Sort of like the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver, I guess?" Aisha said. She was a huge fan of Doctor Who.

"Ah, I see..." Eve said, scanning the blueprint papers Aisha handed her. "Did you make this yourself, Aisha?"

"Ah, yes, I did. I'm gonna need your guys's help in creating it, though. You guys are the experts with technology." Aisha explained. Add and Eve nodded in response.

"You two are going to come with me tomorrow and we'll gather up everything we need in order to form this miracle worker. Got it?" Aisha asked with determination. She placed her hands on her hips. Add saluted and Eve cheered.

* * *

"Let's see..." Aisha muttered, scanning her eyes over the blueprints of her Nasod device to change Eve back into Empress. "I'm going to need so many different parts in order to put this all together."

"What is it?" Add asked, walking down the stairs of Eve's house and into the kitchen. He sat in a chair next to Aisha at the kitchen table.

"Wow, so many receptors. Where were you planning to find these kinds of things?" Eve asked with awe.

"The past, when Nasods coexisted with humans." Aisha replied casually. Add blinked a few times then his jaw dropped.

"What?" Aisha said, looking at Add's face. "Don't you remember? I can travel through time and space."

Add nodded a few times, remembering when she gained magic over time and space.

"I'm going to travel back in time and gain parts from different kinds of ancient nasods in order to create this piece of technology. You two are going to help me create it." Aisha explained.

"Come on, we're going now. We haven't got time to lose." Aisha said, rolling up the blue paper and putting it in her bag.

Aisha led the two to a nearby park in Feita. She then set her bag down on a small bench.

"Observe, you two." She said out loud. Aisha put her foot back, and held out her arm.

"Spatial Distortion!" She chanted, her arm making a swiping motion. Instantly, a large hole in time and space had been created.

"Hurry, you two! It will not last long!" Aisha said, holding her arms over her head. The distortion let out a large blast of wind, instantly sending out sucking waves that pulled in the three.

Aisha jumped in the hole, but then yelled from inside of it, "My bag!" Eve, ignoring what Aisha said, jumped in the hole after her. Add jumped in right after Eve, making sure he grabbed Aisha's bag.

* * *

"Welcome to the time when Nasods coexisted in peace, along with their owners." Aisha said, looking out at the sight before them. Ruben Village, women doing chores and Nasods lending them a hand, men working on the household, Nasods handing them items, and kids, playing in the fields, alongside Nasods.

"My...race?" Eve gasped. Add stared in awe at all the ancient, unknown Nasods that never existed in the present.

Eve walked to a nearby pond, and stuck her hand in. Swimming up to her fingers was a medium-sized metal fish. It nipped at her fingers a few times then descended back to the deep.

Eve giggled and a small, metal puppy came up to her and jumped at her knees. She bent down and pet its head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that's my dog." A soft, songlike, beautiful voice said from nearby. Eve looked up.

Jogging forward was a Nasod lady clad in pink everything. Her hair was pink, her blouse tied with ribbon was pink, her short skirt was pink, her sandals, and her earrings.

"Princess Apple..." Eve said quietly. Apple picked up her puppy then turned to Eve. "Hmm, did you say something?"

"Ah, no." Eve held up her hands in protest. Apple stared at the blue orb on her forehead, and her silver hair.

"You look like someone..." Apple pressed on, standing on her tiptoes and looking into Eve's eyes.

"Ah, I got it!" Apple held up her index finger. "You're the spitting image of Queen Eve!"

"Queen Eve? I have no idea who you are talking about. Perhaps you are mistaking me for someone else?" Eve said, fear surging in her system.

"You talk like her, too." Apple remarked. Eve sweatdropped.

"Ah, we're sorry, but you've got the wrong person. There's no way she could be the Queen." Aisha said, standing in front of Eve and guarding her.

"Why don't you two come with me to Altera?" Apple suggested.

"We're sorry, but we really have important matters to attend to at the moment." Aisha said, trying not to sound suspicious in any way.

"Ah, I see. Well, please come by later-"

"Wait, I'll go."

Add stepped forward. Aisha and Eve stared at him like he was the dumbest thing on the planet.

"Here's your bag, Aisha." Add said, handing Aisha her bag. Aisha looked in to make sure her blueprints were still there.

"Oh, how wonderful! May I ask for your name, young man?" Apple asked.

"Add." Add replied. He smiled at her. She returned the smile.

"Shall we go, then?" She said. He nodded and walked off with Apple.

"Aisha, what must we obtain first?" Eve asked, turning to face her. Eve noticed she was staring at the place Add was walking with extreme disappointment on her face.

"Let's see..." She said, looking at the blueprints. "I need a few electric wires, dielectric insulators to set up, and a polarized electric field. Those are the main instruments. Other ingredients include wires, nuts, bolts, and most normal stuff found in items used today, like flashlights." Aisha explained. Because of Eve's intelligence, she was able to understand everything.

"The Nasod Dumpster back in the present didn't have any of these items, just rusty nails. I wonder if there's a nasod dumpster here?" Aisha said out loud.

"No, there isn't." Eve said. "There is, however, a Nasod extermination lab. We should check there."

"And where's that?" Aisha asked, rummaging her hand in her bag.

"In an isolated alley inside of Elder." Eve replied. Aisha nodded.

Eve led Aisha to Elder. Her eyes scanned the area, and instantly found the shortcut to find the hidden alley.

"We go this way." Eve said, walking forward to a crowded marketplace. She turned a corner and went behind a busted building. She then opened up a small trapdoor.

"It's inside of here." Eve said, hopping inside.

"Eve, wait for me!" Aisha yelled, jumping in after her.

After a few moments of pitch black, Aisha landed on a cold ground. She opened her eyes to see a lit up experiment room, the shiny tiles hurting her eyes.

"Here we are." Eve said, opening a door that was titled "STAFF".

Aisha's eyes met a large room filled with piles of unused Nasod parts. Her gaze flickered from place to place, examining so that she could find the parts needed.

"A dielectric insulator." Eve said, grabbing a small, black cube shaped item with antennas.

_That fast?! _

"Eve mode: Scanning. Please find a electric barrier and a polar capacitor." Aisha said in a robot voice. Instantly, Eve's eyes turned white. She turned east and pointed at a small pole.

"A polarized barrier has been found." She said. Aisha sweatdropped. "That's not what I was looking for..."

After a few minutes of searching for what they needed, (A/N: I'm no scientist, I'm just guessing this stuff xD) Aisha said, "Searching mode: cancel." Eve's eyes returned to their normal color.

"Yeah, like I totally needed you to do THAT..." Eve trailed off, looking sideways. Aisha sweatdropped again.

"I think we should go to Bethma. You know, rocky mountains are great places for lightning storms." Aisha explained.

"Yeah, like I totally didn't know THAT..." Eve said sarcastically.

Aisha packed her bags full of the items she needed to create her device. Together, the two reached Bethma in 15 minutes of walking.

"Eve, hand me the electricity receptor!" Aisha yelled as she jumped onto a small tower.

"Yeah, like I totally needed you to tell me THAT..." Eve replied sarcastically, throwing the receptor to Aisha. Aisha caught it and set it up.

Aisha grabbed her staff and was lifted up into the air as she shouted, "Lightning shower!"

Instantly, a large storm of lightning strikes hit the ground in random places, showering from the sky, over and over again.

The people of Bethma screamed and covered their heads, running around and hiding in their houses, or other places to take cover.

Aisha was hit by a small spear, and she fell to the ground, injured.

"Aisha!" Eve yelled as Aisha landed on the dirt ground. Eve picked her up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Add's voice was heard from far away. Eve looked up after a few seconds to see him running towards the two.

"H...Help! Ancient...Nasod!" Add gasped, pointing behind him.

Rushing forward at incredible speeds was Q-Proto_00. Dozens of small spears surrounded her body.

Q-Proto_00 jumped in the air, then slammed back down on her command. Dozens of spears flew with her and protruded out of the ground next to her.

"Eve, I see that you have taken after me." Q-Proto_00 stated as she saw Eve as Code: Nemesis.

"I never took after you." Eve replied, irritated.

"Come at me." Q-Proto_00 said. Eve shook her head.

"Well then, I'll come after you." Q-Proto_00 glided towards Eve and stuck her hands out.

"Junk Break!" Q-Proto_00 said, a large drill spear forming in her hands and burrowing into Eve.

Eve broke away and grabbed Q-Proto_00. "Iron Scraps!" She said, a large number of stingers releasing from her body and hitting Q-Proto_00 rapidly in a circular radius around Eve.

"Atomic Blaster!" Q-Proto_00 said, whipping out a large plasma gun and stunning Eve. Eve shook her head and left her daze, then released a counterattack.

"Queen's Throne!" Eve yelled, a sonic blast releasing and brandishing Q-Proto_00. Eve noticed that Q-Proto_00 was about to attack, so instantly she set up a giant sphere radiating with energy around her. "Atomic Shield!" She said. Right after, Q-Proto_00 used Generate Black Hole.

Eve was protected, and Q-Proto_00 wasted her attack. Eve created a black throne and she sat down on it. A mini spear floated in the air in front of her, and she flicked it towards Q-Proto_00's direction. The spear impacted upon Q-Proto_00's forehead, and she fell over.

"That was awesome!" Aisha stared at the Ancient Nasod lying on the ground in awe.

"That was...insane." Was all Add could say.

"Come on, I'm almost finished with creating the device that can turn Eve back into Empress." Aisha stated. "Oh, yeah." Eve said.

After Aisha finished the product, she held it up in the air. A small, flashlight-device was held in her grasp.

"With a press of this button, Eve can switch back to Code Empress." Aisha said, explaining how it it used.

"We need to go back to the present in order to use it." Aisha said. Eve looked at her with question.

"If it's used in this time, who knows what could happen to the present? The future will be all mixed up!" Aisha said in a flurry. Eve nodded.

"I see. By the way, Add, what happened at Apple's palace?" Eve asked. Add looked at her like she was the Illuminati or something.

"She tried to rape me!" Add yelled. Aisha grabbed her bag and created a portal rift.

"Apple is attracted to handsome men, after all." Eve said, nodding.

"How do you know this stuff?!" Add asked, annoyed.

"Apple is a princess, I am a queen, so therefore, we knew eachother like the back of our hands." Eve explained with a monotone.

"Hurry, there's not much time left!" Aisha yelled at them. She ran over to Eve then threw her through the Distortion.

Add jumped after her and Aisha looked back once more at the ancient Bethma. She smiled then jumped through the distortion herself.

Aisha fell on the ground, face first as she returned to the present time. Eve dusted herself off.

"Eve, use the Nasod Codedriver." Aisha held up the device she created. Eve took it from her hands and pressed the button Aisha told her to.

Instantly, a pink beam emerged from under the ground beneath Eve's feet. It engulfed Eve's body, and all stood still for a few moments.

The beam of light disappeared and there stood Eve.

Eve's hair was short again, cross-tied in two braids as buns at the side of her head. A small ponytail was hidden behind her head. She was clad in Code Empress's dress.

Moby and Remy were back to normal, and they floated around Eve. She giggled as they snuggled into her chest and on her cheeks.

"Eve..." Aisha said quietly.

"Hmm?" Eve asked, looking in Eve's direction.

"Do you...Remember anything?" Aisha asked.

Eve stared into space for a while then returned to her senses.

"Oberon and Ophelia...Where did they go?!" Eve shouted, looking around her. "Oberon! Ophelia!"

"As I thought...She only remembers things that relate to the code of Empress." Aisha said to Add. Add looked at her.

So elegant, so graceful, so gentle, so loving, so beautiful... Everything about Eve was wonderful.

He shook his head.

Wait...Does this mean Eve even forgot that he confessed to her?!

Add was saved.

Add decided he was going to start over with Eve, and this time, make everything alright.

Eve turned to Aisha and gave her one of the saddest looks she could. Aisha did a thumbs-up for effort.

"Eve...Look at that..." Aisha said, pointing in the distance behind Eve. Instantly, Eve whipped her head around and took a look.

Walking forward side by side, was Oberon and Ophelia. Eve's face lit up and she beamed. She ran forward to Oberon and Ophelia, and jumped in their arms.

"I'm so glad to have you two back!" Eve exclaimed, snuggling in Ophelia's chest. She then hopped up into Oberon's arms, and he carried her bridal style.

"Eve." Ophelia said, grabbing a large, blue paper imprinted with ancient writing.

"Blueprints for a Nasod servant...?" Eve almost yelled in excitement.

She jumped from Oberon's arms and then ran over to Add and Aisha.

"Guys, I'm sorry, I've really gotta go!" Eve said, talking as fast as she could.

"Eve-" Aisha held out her hand, but Eve dashed off.

"Sorry!" She yelled to them, grabbing the blueprints from Ophelia hands and then running off. A few seconds later, she gave up on running in heels and resorted to Oberon carrying her.

Eve reached her mansion in a matter of minutes, and she rushed up to her room as fast as she could.

She slammed the blueprints on her desk, then changed into a much more comfortable, casual wear. A grey tank top and jean cardigans, the bottom sleeves rolled up to her knees.

"Now, let's see..." She inspected the blueprints, then grabbed a pen.

"Time to start working on this servant." She smiled to herself.

* * *

**Chapter 11: January 31st.**

**Kuroko's jersey number is 11. Kuroko's birthday is the 31st.**

**See what I did there? C=**

**(I don't care that much for vanilla milkshakes, but I love Oreo Milkshakes!)**

**Sneak peek...?**

**My bff told me I should put Add and Eve's first kiss into the next chapter. **

**I don't know...I'm still thinking.**

**Should I, or should I not?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers, I'm sure you will be very surprised with this chapter.**

**Today is IA's Birthday! Happy birthday, IA!**

**I will leave some responses to reviews at the bottom.**

**Next chapter: 4 days**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Eve? Eve? Mistress Eve? Eve, can you hear me?" Ophelia called out loudly as she knocked on Eve's door a few times.

"Geez, Eve-" Ophelia was cut off when she opened the door and saw Eve, sound asleep on her desk.

"Eve..." Ophelia pulled out Eve's chair, grabbed Eve, then set her down on her bed.

"Please have a good night's rest, Eve." Ophelia walked back over to the door, bowed, then shut the door quietly.

A few moments later, Add hopped onto the railing, throwing a pair of binoculars in his hand behind him into the air. The binoculars fell downwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud that made Add cover his ears for a split second.

"Mm?" Eve blinked a few times, sat upright, then rubbed her eyelids. She removed her arm to see Add, sitting in his usual spot on her balcony's railings.

"Add, WHAT are you doing here?!" Eve yelled at him.

"Oh, Eve." Add turned his head backwards to look at her.

"Go away, Add, I'm working on a really important invention right now." Eve said, standing up then walking to her desk.

"Say, Eve..." His soft voice echoed in her ears. "What do you think of me?"

Eve looked at him like he was a retard. "What do you mean? I've always the same of you, ever since I first met you." She replied, flipping a pen in her hands. Her own creation.

"Ah, that's what I thought." He simply stated. From her distance, Eve could feel him smirking.

"I have no idea what that means, but I'm going to work now, so leave. You're in the way of my concentration." She said with an irritated tone.

"Eve, what are you making this time?" Add asked with curiousity. Eve looked at him, her cheeks turning a slight shade of raspberry.**(Dunno, that just sounds really, really cute)**

She waved her hands around her cheeks, slapping and hitting them, then waving them in the air out of frustration. "AHHHHHH! WHY ARE MY CHEEKS GETTING LIKE THIS?!" She screamed frantically, annoyed and angry. She fell off her chair and rolled around on the ground.

Add took this opportunity to walk over to Eve's desk and look at the blueprints that were on her desk, and the secondary design she was drawing at the moment.

"Ferdinand..." He read aloud, his eyes trailing down the items needed to create the servant listed.

"Ah!" Eve realized he was standing at her desk, and she jumped up off the ground and snatched her paper.

"Don't look at it!" She yelled at him, hiding her paper from him.

"A Nasod Servant? That's what Ophelia gave you yesterday?" Add smirked at her.

"Go away..." She said softly.

"Alright..." He closed his eyes, then walked over to the balcony.

He hopped on the railings, then prepared to jump off of them, like he always did.

"See ya later, Eve. I look forward to that new Nasod Servant." He winked at her, then jumped off the railings.

Eve ran over to the balcony and placed her hands on the railings. She looked down, and was satisfied yet sad to see that Add was already gone.

She put her elbows on the railings, then slowly fell down on the balcony's cold ground. She sat in a awkward position, her back pressed up against the railings.

"Add..." She whispered before falling asleep in the cold night, the wind blowing against her metal skin.

* * *

Eve walked in her classroom, setting her bag down on her chair, then stretching.

Her eyes flickered over to the door, where Add had just walked in, surrounded by a group of boys. As he walked to his seat, next to Eve, he didn't catch sight of her eyes once.

She sighed to herself, then her attention focused on Aisha, coming in and meeting her at her desk.

"Aisha, I think I like someone. I realized my feelings for him last night." Eve stated.

Aisha looked at her with surprise. "Really? Who?!" She asked with anticipation.

"Him."

Chung walked in the room, his hair styled in the Tactical Trooper do. Aisha stared at him. She looked back to Eve and smiled brightly.

"Hehhh? Chung? You know he likes you back, too." Aisha said, grinning.

"Eh? Really?" Eve asked, all of her attention on Chung's presence.

"Mhmm! So..." Aisha walked over then grabbed Eve's wrist. "Go tell him you like him! Now!" Aisha pushed Eve forward where Chung's seat was.

"A-Aisha..." Eve said, worried. Aisha smiled in response.

"Don't worry, I'm a genius and I know my stuff!" Aisha said cheerfully. "Now, cmon!"

Eve hit Chung's back accidently, and she apologized. "Eve would like a word." Aisha said. Chung looked at her suspiciously, then at Eve. "What is it, Eve?"

"Um... Will you come with me outside for a moment? For privacy." Eve asked, embarassed.

"Oh, alright, I suppose..." Chung said, walking after her as they left the classroom. Aisha gave Eve a thumbs up.

"So, Eve, what do you want to talk about?" Chung asked, once they were in complete isolation.

"Chung, I know this is sudden, but..." Eve started. Chung stared at her.

"Will you...go out with me?" Eve asked, bowing down. Her cheeks went bright red from embarassment.

After a few seconds, Eve looked up to see Chung with an expression probably no one has ever seen. He stared at her with a mix of confusion, courtesy, desire, and shock. His cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Eve...I...I didn't know you also felt that way about me!" Chung rasped out. Eve looked at him.

"I...Yeah, yeah, I will. I'll be your boyfriend." Chung smiled at her, then took her hands in his.

For some reason, she didn't feel relieved, or any different.

"Thank you." Eve replied.

"N-now, shall we go back to class?" Chung asked, looking into her eyes. She nodded.

They walked back together, holding hands.

* * *

"Our first date is tomorrow." Eve said to Aisha. Aisha almost spit out her drink. "WHAT? REALLY?!" Eve nodded.

"Where are you lovebirds going?" Elesis walked over and sat down near Eve's desk.

"Elesis, you heard too?" Aisha asked, smiling.

"Nah, I just overheard your conversation." Elesis replied, sipping a carton of Cherry juice.

"Oh, I see." Eve said with a monotone.

"So, why did you suddenly start going out with him?" Elesis asked.

Eve thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I felt something for him after Add and I met last night." Eve responded.

Aisha let out a little gasp. Elesis just looked at her.

"I don't know why Add started acting weird..." Eve's sad voice continued on. "He never really acted like this..."

"Eve."

Eve focused her gaze on Aisha.

"He's insane. He has no idea how to control his emotions, you know." Aisha replied, her gaze suddenly turning slightly fierce.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Eve looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs.

"Back onto the topic, where are you guys going?" Elesis brought Eve's mind back to the subject of Chung, her first boyfriend.

A boyfriend. Something robots like her would never hope to have.

"Well, first, he's taking me to the movies, and at dinner, he's going to take me to the most expensive resturaunt in Hamel." Aisha and Elesis' eyes widened.

"Wow! That's what you'd expect from the prince of Hamel, huh?" Aisha beamed, then looked over at Elesis.

"I wonder why he attends Feita's Academy, anyways." Elesis closed her eyes and continued drinking her Cherry beverage.

"Elesis, it's the same reason you also attended." Aisha reminded her.

"What? For my brother?" Elesis remarked.

"For friends, yes." Aisha explained.

"I don't know how long we'll be going out." Eve said. Aisha and Elesis looked at her.

"Are you saying you're bound to dump him?" Aisha asked, irritated.

"No, but..." Eve looked over at Add.

_Something...is wrong... _

* * *

"Eve!" At the end of the day, Chung took the initative and walked over to Eve.

"Are you ready to go?" Chung asked her very formally, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Ah, yes." Eve answered, placing her hand upon his.

The shiny bracelets that Code Empress wore was still don upon Eve's wrist. They sparkled as he focused his gaze on them.

"These are beautiful..." He muttered, inspecting the bracelets she wore.

"Thank you." They are a sign of my royalty. - underlined

"I must admit, the movie theater we are going to is quite..." Chung looked up in thought for words. "Rusty." Eve let out a slight giggle.

"Chung, you're very precise, aren't you?" Eve asked as they left the classroom and headed for the stairs to the 1st floor.

"It is how I was raised by my parents." He replied, leading her down the stairs like a gentleman would.

"You also seem very polite and well-mannered by nature." He said to her as they left the school.

"May I ask, where exactly is this, movie theater?" Eve asked, trying her best not to sound creepy.

"It is in Elder town." Chung replied, taking Eve's hand and leading her to a fancy, shiny black Ferrari.

"My driver will assist us." Chung opened the door for Eve and she stepped in and sat down. Chung walked over to the other side of the car and got in, next to Eve.

"Elder town it is." The driver said. In 15 minutes, they reached Elder.

"Oh, thank you." Eve told Chung as he opened the door for her and she stepped out.

"Hello Echo!" Chung called out as he caught sight of Echo, brewing up some potions.

"Chung!" She cried out, running from her giant pot to Chung.

"How are you?" Chung asked. Echo giggled.

"Ah, Eve!" Echo was distracted by Eve moving a slight bit. Eve looked at her.

"Hello, Echo." Eve said.

Echo beamed at her. "Where are you two going on this lovely, sunny day?" She asked with anticipation.

"We're on a date." Chung said, looking back at Eve and smiling at her.

"Yes." Eve added.

"I don't want to spoil your day, so you two have fun, okay?" Echo said, heading back over to her workshop.

Chung looked at her as she walked away, then turned to Eve.

"Shall we go?" He smiled. She grinned.

"I suppose." She replied. He chuckled.

Chung and Eve walked over to a outdoors snack store first, and sat down in a small round table with a parasol covering them from the sun. Eve licked her ice cream cone.

"Eve, what movie would you like to see?" Chung asked her politely. She focused her attention on him.

"Frozen." She replied after a few seconds of thought.

"I also want to see that one." Chung stated. She looked at him.

"What?" He said after staring into her eyes for a few seconds.

"Nothing." She remarked.

Chung shrugged it off and waited patiently for Eve to finish her ice cream. Once she did, he grabbed a napkin and dabbed the small pieces of cone and dripping liquid off of her face. Eve blushed very slightly at the contact.

"Come on, let's go see Frozen." Chung told her. She nodded as he held her hand.

They reached the movie theater in a matter of minutes, and walked in.

"Two tickets for Disney's Frozen." Chung told the cashier as they reached the ticket counter. The cashier handed him two small tickets and took the money from his hands.

Chung guided Eve inside the very dark room, and whispered to her, "Don't lose your step, it's really dark in here." Eve nodded.

They both sat down next to eachother in the middle row of seats. Eve twiddled her thumbs while waiting for the movie to start.

"This movie is supposed to be really good." Chung said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes." Was all Eve said.

Chung blushed and sighed to himself. The movie started.

* * *

"That movie was amazing." Chung stated as Eve and Chung left the movie theater.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" Eve replied.

"Where would you like to go next, Eve? There are still two hours left before it is time for dinner." Chung asked her politely.

"What other sights are there to see in Elder?" Eve turned and spoke to him.

"Not much. Say, Eve, how about we go sight-seeing in Hamel for an hour before dinner starts?" Chung suggested. Eve thought about it then spoke.

Chung called up his driver and they drove to Hamel. It took an hour to get there, so that meant one hour was crossed off.

"Eve, I'd like to show you the beautiful Ancient Waterway's grand waterfall." Chung said to her, sticking his hand out. She took it and walked with him to the sight.

As they reached their destination, it seemed there were lots of others also sight-seeing.

"This place is one of the most popular places to see in Hamel. Beautiful, isn't it?" Chung explained.

Eve looked over the railings that held all the people back from going over the edge. Her eyes were filled with the sight of the streaming crystal clear water that flowed, along with golden walls, a waterfall that filled the water's bottom, along with silver statues of Light Tarvanash along the lines of the golden, shiny walls.

"Oh, my, how beautiful!" A girl with long, black curly twintails fanned herself. She was clad in a black dress with lace seperating into two sections of her top, topped with a red tie. Her lacy bottom dragged down to her knees. Her red heels seemed to really bring out the outfit she was wearing, along with her black tights.

To top it all off, she was wearing quite an adorable maid-like headdress.

"Hmmm?" Her gaze caught Chung's. He stared at her and she returned it with no hesitation.

"Oh, it's the prince!" She exclaimed, running over and quickly firing up a conversation with Chung. "I'm so sorry, prince, I was being quite rude..."

"Ah, no, it's my fault. May I ask for your name?" Chung bent down and held her hand in his. She brought her free hand up to her cheek.

"My name is Celestia Ludenberg." She replied.

"I see. When I am free, I will most likely try my best to meet you again. As of right now, I am busy with my beloved one." He said, standing up again and smiling at Celes.

"Oh my, prince, I see. I will see you some other day, I suppose?" She waved and smiled at him as she walked away.

**A/N: Yes, I know that she is dead...**

Chung took out his golden pocket watch and flipped it over, inspected it, then flipped it closed. He took a look at Eve.

"Dinner begins soon. May I ask for you to come with me?" Chung asked formally. Eve let out a small smile. "Yes." She replied.

Chung lead her to a extremely oversized building, hardly believable to be a resturaunt. The outside was covered silk tapestries, plasma entrance signs, a menu framed in gold, and a bright red sign that read "OPEN".

"Ladies first." Chung said as he let Eve walk in before him. As Eve entered, she saw the most dazzling sight in her life.

Shiny, marble tiles, a short marble wall that held rose bushes. The wall was covered with pictures of famous people from Hamel. All the tables were very large, spaced out between other tables. On the tables were silver holders that carried small salt and pepper bottles, and more additions, such as parmesean cheese, bowls of cherries, and salad dressings.

Eve stared in awe, looking around everywhere, as Chung flicked the back of her head. Her eyes went wide.

_Don't do that. Only Add can do that._

She turned around so fast she wasn't even sure how she did it. She held her hand in the air, all her fingers pressed together, and Chung stared in fear at her. It took her a second to realize her position, before she let her arm fall down to her side.

"Sorry." She aplogized.

"Ah, it's alright. I should be sorry." Chung was still recovering, but forgave her right away.

Chung walked forward a few steps before someone shouted, "Prince!" Immediatly, everyone turned their heads, then bowed to Chung. Chung held his hands in front of him in embarassment.

"Please, you don't have to do that..." He said sheepishly. The manager of the store walked forward and shook his hand.

"It's an honor to have you here at this resturaunt, Prince Chung." His eyes drifted away from Chung to Eve. "Who might this stunning lady be?"

"This is who I am going out with." Chung smiled. Eve tried her best to smile at the manager in response. He nodded in approval.

"I recommend the V.I.P table just for you, Prince Chung. Would you like me to guide you there?" The manager asked very politely. Chung responded, "Yes, that will do."

The manager led them to a large table outside, where the dark night sky shone unto them. Chung looked up at the moon in awe.

The manager pulled out a chair for Chung right after Chung had pulled one out for Eve. "Thank you." Chung said as he sat down.

"I will be your waiter today. What would you like?" The manager asked the two, handing them menus.

"Eve, what will you be getting?" Chung looked up from his menu to Eve. Eve dragged her eyes down to the menu.

"The Shrimp Scampi with Linguine, please." Eve said, then closing her menu shut.

Chung looked up to the manager and said, "I'll have the same, but instead of Linguine, I will take some herbs with carrots."

"Understood. I will be back as soon as I can." The manager replied. He hurried out of the night back into the restaurant.

Chung and Eve's eyes met. After a few seconds, he turned away, flustered and blushing.

"Eve, I'm so happy." He said out loud. She made a little noise in question to his statement.

"I'm so happy being with you, like this." He said. She just looked at him.

"Thank you for saying such nice things about me." Was all she said.

A few seconds later, the manager appeared with two plates, and set them down on the table, one on Eve's side, and one on Chung's.

"Thank you very much." Chung said.

"Please enjoy your meal." The manager said, then left Eve and Chung to eat.

"Jal meok kket sseum ni da." Chung muttered under his breath.

"What does that mean?" Eve said after swallowing her first bite.

"It means "Bon Appetit" in korean." Chung smiled at her.

After finishing their meals, they skipped dessert and left the restaurant after receiving many thanks and compliments.

"Eve..." Chung didn't look at her as he continued walking forward after they left the restaurant.

"What?" She asked.

"Please, come with me." He spoke.

"Alright." She replied.

He lead her to Hamel's shopping square. Right in the middle of the town was a huge waterfall, with edges that people could sit down on.

Chung sat down and beckoned Eve to come sit with him. She accepted his request.

"Eve..." He looked into her eyes. She stared back.

"I...really like you. A lot." He said dreamily.

"Ok." She replied.

"Eve..."

_What's going to happen now? _

"Eve..." Slowly, Chung leaned in. Eve scooted back a slight bit in fear as her eyes widened.

He chanted her name over and over again as he leaned in to kiss her.

As he was inches away from her face, she jumped up swiftly and off the fountain's sitting edge.

"Chung..." She said his name with a broken voice. Her hand pressed against her chest shakily.

"Chung...I'm...I'm sorry!" She placed her head down and apologized. Chung stared at her in shock.

She got up and started running away.

_I have to tell him! _

Farther and farther away, she ditched Chung.

_I have to tell him right away! _

Through the streets she ran, her dress becoming due with dirt and getting slightly torn at the edges. She ran and ran without hesitation.

_He needs to know! _

She crossed Velder in a matter of minutes, her motivation was keeping her from stopping.

She was desperate to get back to Feita, to her friends, and to someone...

A certain someone...

_Add, Add, Add! _

She was panting now, sweat trickling down her forehead. She didn't stop, she would never stop. This was the best time to tell him, for she finally realized her own feelings.

_Meanwhile..._

Add was frustrated with hearing the news about Eve's date with Chung. To take it off his mind, he went to the nearest town basketball court and shot some hoops.

He grabbed the ball, lifted it into the air, then let it fly. The ball bounced off the rim of the hoop, and onto the ground. He jogged over and picked it up.

He stood in the same position once again, and tried another shot. It ended up just like the other.

He was about to give up in irritation, but he went over to the ball and picked it up.

"I'll just shoot one more..." He muttered, then pushed the ball into the air. As it flew slowly, it landed once more onto the rims, making Add miss. "Tch..." He said.

A flash of light appeared before Add's eyes, and they widened. Standing there, smashing the ball in, was Eve. She was held in the air by her drones, Moby and Remy. Her dress was torn, all dirty covered with soot, but she didn't seem to mind. As the ball fell to the ground, she turned to Add and mustered up the best smile she could.

"Add!" She shouted his name in glee as she jumped off of her drones and soared through the air, hitting Add's chest. He fell on his back painfully, but rubbed his head and opened his eyes. Laying on top of him was Eve.

"Eve..." He relished at the sight of her.

"Add, I'm sorry, I never realized! I'm so stupid!" She got off of his chest and sat up. He also sat up, facing her.

"Add, I..." She was silenced as he leaned in and softly placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise.

He kept the kiss going for a while, before letting go with a gentle smile directed at her. She stared at him.

"Eve, I love you." Was all he said.

Real tears, real ones, formed at the base of her eyes. He stared, thunderstruck.

"Eve, are you crying?" He asked, scared that he hurt her. She rubbed her eyes in fast motion, trying to erase the tears were quickly streaming down her face.

"I don't know why, but I'm crying, and at the same time, I'm so happy. I'm so happy, Add." She removed her hands from her face and smiled at him the brightest she could.

He smiled back the brightest he could. They stared at eachother's eyes, both sitting on the ground on a basketball court. Add opened his mouth to say something, but Eve pounced on him.

"Oi, Eve! Eve!" He shouted.

"I'm glad. So glad." Was all she said.

He stroked her hair as she held onto him.

"I'll make it all up to you."

She put her head up and stared at him, then smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

**Responses to reviews:**

**asdfg: No, there will be no lemons in this story. I dislike smut.**

**The guy with the chung profile: Please, go away. I don't need you criticizing my story and pointing out where I'm going "wrong". I can write my story fine by myself. By the way, in case you haven't noticed, Add is insane and it is very likely that he will be saying things that he will most likely regret in the future.**

**Next chapter: All about Elesis!**

**Elesis comes out in TW tomorrow. I'm so excited to play her! (Going to make a Saber Knight first!)**

**Also, Little Devil! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Derp. Short chapter. Got lazy. Sorry if it's boring.**

**Chapter 14: February 14th. See what I did there? :D**

* * *

"Basketball. I have a basketball game today."

Eve didn't know how she wound up, sitting on a bench, wearing a basketball jersey, and watching Elesis shoot hoops on a basketball court with about 9 other players.

_Flashback..._

"Eve, someone from my basketball team is sick today. Can you fill in for us?" Elesis stopped Eve in the hallways as she walking to her next class. Eve turned to Elesis.

"Why should I? I'm horrible at sports, anyways." Eve replied, focusing on getting to her next class and starting to walk away.

"Eve, please! You're the only one I can ask!" Elesis stepped in front of her.

Elesis held up her five fingers. "Aisha plays soccer," She lifted one down, "Rena plays tennis, Ara does martial arts... And you're the only one I can ask!" She exclaimed, still holding up two fingers. Eve put her arm down for her.

"I refuse." Eve remarked. Elesis reached for her claymore. In the middle of a busy hallway in school.

"Eve..." Elesis started to draw her sword out.

Eve turned her head back to look at Elesis. "Fine. Don't blame me if we lose the game."

Elesis sighed, then put her sword back where it belonged. She waved at Eve and yelled to her, "Thank you so much! You're our savior!"

Eve rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day...

_Back to reality..._

Elesis got in a position to shoot, but Eve caught her attention. She stood up normally, and stared at Eve.

"Eve, aren't you going to practice?" Elesis asked, holding the ball in both her hands.

"No." Eve replied, playing with her jersey. Elesis shot her a look of death. Eve stood up at once and walked over to Elesis.

"What would you like me to do?" Eve asked, irritated. Elesis handed her the ball.

"Shoot a three pointer." Eve looked at her as if she had no idea what the heck that was.

Elesis pointed to the place closest to the large circle, but outside of it. "Shoot from right there." Eve walked over to where she pointed.

Eve bent down, gripped the ball in her hands, then jumped up and let the ball fly in the air. It easily missed.

Elesis looked back at her in disappointment. Eve shrugged.

"Here, watch me." Elesis said as she went over, grabbed the ball, then stood where Eve stood. She shot the ball into the air, and it fell through the hoop.

"That's how you do it." Elesis said, jogging over and retrieving the ball. She then handed it to Eve.

Eve tried again, and this time, it was a perfect shot with a perfect form.

"Amazing..." Elesis muttered in awe, her eyes widened in surprise.

Just then, the coach blew the whistle. Eve and Elesis' heads shot around.

"Alright, everyone! The game is starting! Positions, positions!" She yelled. Elesis hit Eve's elbow with her's. "Come on." Elesis said quietly. Eve nodded and followed her.

"I want that brain of yours to know exactly how to play this game." Elesis said, patting Eve's head and smiling. Eve rubbed the top of her head.

"Tip off!" The coach shouted, then threw the ball in the air. The two starters hopped in the air, and the enemy team hit the ball.

It flew through the air and into another player's hands. She dribbled the ball and ran forward, but stopped as Elesis jumped in front of her.

The player twisted around, trying to find an opening, but Elesis's senses were sharp. The player passed, but Elesis stole the ball.

She ran away from their basket, but to the other team's. Stopping suddenly at the three-pointer line, she shot. The ball fell through the hoop.

Eve's team was in the lead

5 minutes later...

"We're making good progress." Elesis remarked as she looked at the scoreboard. 18:10.

"Yes, I suppose." Eve replied.

At the end of the final quarter...

The score was tied. There was 10 seconds left in the game. Eve held the ball in her hands.

As she rushed forward, fast as lightning, all the players on the other team tried to stop her.

She made it to the three-pointer line, and shot a fadeway.

"What? There's no way..."

The ball hit the rims and bounced off, but before it could hit the ground, Elesis jumped in the air and slam dunked it in.

"ALLEY-OOP!"

The buzzer sounded, and everyone on Elesis' team cheered.

"Nice, Eve!" Elesis and Eve traded high fives.

Eve followed Elesis as they walked to their bench. Eve watched as Elesis picked up a book and she started to walk away.

"Elesis, what's that?" Eve asked. Elesis stopped in her tracks and looked down at her KagamixKuroko yaoi book.

"Ah, this?" Elesis flashed one of her greatest smiles.

"It's basketball."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO TETSUYA!**

**Happy KagamixKuroko day! :D**

**(you two BETTER get together...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Birthday, Aida Riko! C: **

**It feels like forever since I've updated.**

**Yama Raja came out today, eh? My LD is still level 28... o.o**

* * *

Ophelia thought of nothing, spoke of nothing, as she fixed Eve a light snack. She put the finished product on a small, silver plate and walked up the stairs, through a few hallways, and into Eve's room.

"Eve?" She whispered as she slowly opened the door.

Standing there was Eve's new Nasod Servant, Ferdinand. He was tucking Eve in to bed. He turned to Ophelia.

"Hello, miss Ophelia." He said. Ophelia placed the snack on Eve's desk, which was a few feet away from her door.

"Hello, Ferdinand. How long ago were you finished?" Ophelia asked, placing her hands together in front of her.

"Just a few minutes ago." Ferdinand remarked. He picked up his weapon.

"I see. Would you like me to store your weapon somewhere safe?" Ophelia asked. A blue, microscopic keyboard appeared in thin air. Ophelia started typing on it.

"Yes, I would like that." Ferdinand held out his saber-like spear, and Ophelia typed away. A few small pages appeared, and she placed her fingers on those and they disappeard.

"System check," Ophelia's eyes darted to Ferdinand's weapon.

"All green." She said as her index finger pressed a button. Instantly, Ferdinand's weapon disappeared and left behind 3D cubes that crystallized and evaporated. Ophelia swiped away the 3D keyboard.

Ferdinand bowed, then left the room. Ophelia took one last look at Eve, then left after him.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Eve." Eve awoke to the sound of Ophelia's voice. She rubbed her eyes with her right arm.

"Oh, Ophelia." Eve remarked, then slid herself out of bed. The sun shone in her eyes. Ophelia noticed this, and went to close the blinds.

"Eve." Ophelia turned her head to Eve. Eve looked at her.

"I see you have finished building Ferdinand. Congratulations, Eve." Ophelia said. Eve's eyes widened as Ferdinand walked in the room.

"Ferdinand..." Eve muttered. Ferdinand walked forward and bowed to Eve.

"Eve, what is your first order for me?" Ferdinand asked, standing up tall. Eve examined him.

"I would appreciate it if you could wait outside while I get dressed." She said. Ferdinand respected this and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

"Would you like me to assist you?" Ophelia asked. "Yes please." Eve replied.

A few minutes later, Eve walked out the door, wearing a blue blouse tied with ribbon at the chest line. She was wearing knee-length jean shorts, along with red sneakers.

Ferdinand saluted to her as she approached him.

"I'm going to check out the shows for today..." Eve said as she started to walk off. "Ophelia, please prepare me a snack."

"Yes, Eve." Ophelia replied as she followed after Eve. Ferdinand followed the two.

As Eve walked into her living room, she spotted Oberon. Oberon saluted to her.

"Hello, Oberon." Eve said.

"Hello, Eve." Oberon replied. Eve sat down on the one leather couch in the room.

"Oberon, what's on?" Eve asked as she handed Oberon the remote. He started flipping through the channels.

"Your favorite show is on as of now, Eve. Would you like to watch it?" Oberon asked.

"Yes." Eve replied. Oberon switched to the channel Kuroko no Basket was on.

"Ah, this show is the absolute best..." Eve said happily, as she placed her hand on her cheek and leaned sideways, her eyes glued to the TV screen.

Seirin was against Seiho. **(My favorite game, C=)**

As the quarter ended, the doorbell rang. Eve shot up and went to go answer it.

"Eve, let me take care of it." Ferdinand reached the door before her and opened it.

"Eve-" Aisha's eyes widened as she saw Ferdinand. "Who is this?"

"Aisha!" Eve ran forward and hugged Aisha. Aisha returned the hug and smiled.

"What's up?" Eve asked, smiling.

"I just thought I'd come over for a little while. I mean, it was on the way, after all." Aisha replied cheerfully.

"Anyways, who's this?" Aisha asked, looking up at Ferdinand. Ferdinand bowed as Eve introduced him.

"I just finished making him last night." Eve explained, standing on her tiptoes and adjusting Ferdinand's mask.

"He's wonderful." Aisha commented, looking over him with her eyes.

"Thank you." Eve answered.

Aisha peered over and caught sight of Eve's TV. "What are you watching?"

"Kuroko no Basket. Want to watch it with me?" Eve asked.

"That's my favorite show!" Aisha said excitedly, hopping in the house like Pinkie Pie.

Aisha sprinted over and jumped on the couch. She sat down once Eve came over and sat next to her.

"Eve, I have noticed a change in the atmosphere, so I've prepared Senbei, your favorite." Ophelia said, walking over and placing down a plate of Senbei on the coffee table in front of the large leather couch.

"Thank you Ophelia." Eve said as she grabbed a cracker, then handed one to Aisha.

"I'm going to take revenge for Kagami." Kuroko said as he adjusted his sweatband, then looked at Tsugawa with anger.

The episode ended, and the ending song came on. Aisha and Eve moaned out, annoyed.

"That was such a good episode!" Aisha said, chewing on another cracker.

"I know right." Eve replied, grabbing another cracker.

Eve turned to Aisha. "Hey, I'm gonna do some test runs with Ferdinand, so I was gonna ask you if you want to come along with me."

Aisha looked surprised for a second, then grinned. "Of course."

"Ferdinand," Eve called out. "we're going on a walk, and you're coming with us. Ophelia, Oberon, please watch the house while we're gone."

As Eve guided Ferdinand out of the house with her, Ophelia and Oberon bowed as the three left.

"We're going to the nearby park in Feita." Eve announced, feeling like she was holding Ferdinand on a leash as he stood right by her side.

"What do you want me to do there?" Aisha asked. Eve looked at her.

"I want you to open a dimensional portal that will send out monsters. I'm going to test Ferdinand's power."

As they reached the park, Aisha got in a position and grabbed her staff.

"Wormhole!" She said as she swiped her hand forward. Instantly, a oval-shaped pink portal like hole appeared.

A few moments later, purple Glitter monsters that sparkled and wore pink wigs formed out.

"FAAAAAAAAAABUUUUULOOOUSSSSS!" Ferdinand yelled out as he twirled around in circles.

"Ferdinand, attack!" Eve held out her arm and pointed to the flood of monsters. Ferdinand stopped twirling.

"Eve, I left my weapon at home..." He trailed off. Eve's eyes widened.

Aisha gave a thumbs-up for effort.

"Oh god, that's right! In Ophelia's digital storage! Oh my god, we have to go back and get it NOW!" Eve cried out, looking back at the storm of fabulous Glitters pouring out from the wormhole.

"Time and Space is in great danger! I can't seal the portal!" Aisha said as a large force of wind swept over her in an attempt to disrupt the wormhole.

"Well then, we have to get to the mansion, RIGHT NOW!" Eve yelled, immediatly retreating and running back in the direction they came from. Aisha shrugged and followed her, Ferdinand following them.

As Eve looked back, she saw the Glitter monsters tearing up parts of the park, such as benches, fences, and digging up flowers.

Eve and Aisha ran as fast as they could without stopping, and they reached the mansion in a matter of minutes. Eve pushed the door open without hesitation and rushed in to meet Ophelia.

Ophelia was walking down the stairs, towels folded in her hand.

"Did something happen, Eve?" Ophelia asked.

"Ophelia, your digital storage! We need Ferdinand's weapon, and now!" Eve said quickly, slurring over her words.

"Ah, I see." Ophelia said, instantly opening up a blue keyboard that appeared in thin air. She typed swiftly, more and more pages coming up quickly. She clicked those off and appeared on the page she was looking for.

She entered in a passcode and immediately, Ferdinand's weapon just dropped into Eve's hands. She quickly handed it over to Ferdinand.

"Eve, do you need our assistance?" Ophelia asked.

"Yes, I am sure that would work quite well." Eve replied. Ophelia bowed, then Oberon came running up the stairs and stood next to Ophelia. He held his weapon.

They rushed out of the mansion, Oberon carrying Eve, Ophelia carrying Aisha, and Ferdinand carrying his weapon. Rushing at top speed, they made it to the park in about 45 seconds.

"Oh no..." Eve looked at the sight before her. The fence protecting the basketball court was completely crumpled. Most of the benches were smashed into debris. Lots of holes were in the field, torn up flowers laying next to them. A tree's bark was cut pretty deeply in.

"This is horrible..." Eve muttered, looking for any signs of people. There were none. Good.

Eve returned to her last position, pointing at the horde of Glitters, and yelled, "Ferdinand, go!"

"Yes, Eve!" Ferdinand yelled back in reply, and immediately sprung off the ground, aiming for the Wormhole where Glitters were pouring out.

Using his saber, he slashed and cut through hundreds of Glitters. Eve was surprised he came out that well.

As Ferdinand was in his own world, Eve turned to Aisha. Aisha nodded, then held out her staff.

"Magical Makeup!" Aisha shouted, undergoing a transformation. It strengthed her magical power, made her taller, and her pigtails much longer.

Eve turned to Oberon and Ophelia, then nodded.

Eve ran forward, then hopped on Remy. She held out her arm and yelled, "Space Wrench!" Oberon slashed the air, a large X shockwave soaring through and killing monsters. Eve then held up her arm in the air and Ophelia jumped up to it. "Spitfire!" She said as Ophelia summoned a blast radius of electronic beams below her.

"Energy Spurt!" Aisha yelled as her energy channeled up within her. It came out as a large blast that engulfed her body and damaged enemies.

The fight went on and on, and soon there were only a few hordes left. Aisha was panting and Eve's system was slowly turning to rest mode.

As Eve circulated more power, a figure swept over Aisha and Eve's heads. The figure jumped in front of them and stuck out his hand.

"Mind Break." Add said as he sent a small, purple beam ray flying in hundreds of directions to different Glitters. They waddled and fell over eachother as they were caught by Add's attack.

"Add!" Aisha called out happily. Eve looked at him as he turned his head to gaze at her.

"Add..." She said quietly. He heard this and walked over to her.

"Hey Eve." He said, kissing her cheek. Eve blushed and swatted him away.

"What are you doing?!" She asked frantically, so surprised by the sudden kiss.

"We've kissed before. What's the problem?" He smirked. In the background, Aisha was fangirling. "Oh my god!" She cried while jumping up and down like a little kid and squeeing.

"Particle Prism!" He said, swiping both his hands forward, and creating a large, purple dimension block that trapped the Glitters. They banged on the sides, trying to get out.

"Let's rock!" Add yelled as he jumped in the air, finalizing one last attack. "Particle Accelerator!" He screamed as he held out his arms, then creating a large blast that he fired at the Glitters. In an instant, all the Glitters were gone.

He landed on the ground with a thud, then looked back at Aisha and Eve.

He winked at Eve. Eve shot him a glance that said, "don't speak to me for the rest of your life".

Aisha left her Magical Girl form, then grabbed a pack of fruit snacks out from the pocket of her skirt. She opened the bag then grabbed a grape flavored one, put it in her mouth, then held out the bag. "Want one?" She asked. Add walked over and grabbed a handful and shoved them in his mouth. Aisha gaped at him as she was crying inside.

"My fruit snacks..." Aisha muttered, her hands twitching. Add walked over to Eve then pat her head. Eve's arms shot up and she snapped at Add. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Ophelia has something to tell you." Add said, smiling. Eve looked over to Ophelia.

"What is it?" Eve asked curiously. Ophelia bowed.

"Eve, you see, while you were gone, this young man came over..." Ophelia trailed off. Add whispered in Eve's ear, "It's big news." Eve ignored him.

"Add is going to live in the same house as you for a while."

* * *

**Interesting, huh? WARNING: Next chapter will contain a make out scene. Like, it's gonna get hot and steamy... _whoa_**

**I've dropped Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo because of how boring it got. I hated the main character Shiina, and the main male character is a wuss, and the plot is boring. I've already finished Kyoukai no Kanata, it was amazing! Absolutely amazing! **

**S/O to my BFF for starting to watch Mirai Nikki! (SO glad you're watching it...)**

**And I finished Jigoku Shoujo. (Really good show, 9/10 for me)**

**Happy early birthday to Riko's dad, Kagetora c:**

**The next chapter is going to be fun to write...Really fun to write C= (I look forward to it)**

**Ja-ne~**


	13. Chapter 13

**2/09: Watched Frozen today. Amazing, amazing, amazing!**

**Next chapter: February 14th.**

* * *

"Make yourself at home." Eve said, as irritated as she could ever be. She walked in her house angrily, Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand not giving Add a glance as they followed after her.

"Well then, bye Eve." Aisha said, waving to Eve as she hopped on her bike and pedaled away.

"Come on Eve, don't be so stubborn." Add said as he closed the front door behind him. Eve shot him a death glare. He held up his hands.

"My house got taken away from me, so I had no choice." Add replied.

"Your house? What are you talking about? Don't you live in that lab?" Eve asked.

"Nah, that's just my research station." Add said. Eve turned away and walked up the stairs, to her room.

"Eve..." Add put his hands in his pockets and followed her. She purposely slammed the door in his face.

"Eve..." Add called out her name. Eve ignored it and let herself fall down on her bed.

"What am I going to do..." Eve muttered under her breath. She rolled around, deep in thought.

Suddenly, an idea dropped into her head. She opened up the door, looked sideways for Add, then snuck away into the hall, going to find her spare workshop.

"I'll just invent a ton of items to prank him. That way, he won't want to be near me at all!" Eve whispered. As she found her workshop, she opened the door slowly, hearing it creak slightly.

She quickly closed the door, then walked over to a small table. Grabbing an automatic drill, she quickly went to work.

As Add was in the front room watching TV, Ophelia keeping an eye on him at all times, she went to serve him tea.

"Thank you." Add said as he grabbed the handle of a cup and brought the beverage up to his lips.

Ophelia left the room to go to the kitchen.

"This show..." Add said as he watched Death Note. A few seconds later, Add felt a splash of cold water hit his head.

He whipped his head around, to see Eve standing there, holding a metal plated gun. She pulled the trigger, and more water shot out and sprayed Add.

"EVE, QUIT IT!" Add yelled at her. She pulled the trigger three times, and a large bubble appeared out of the crook of the gun. It floated its way towards Add, and he held out his arms.

"Particle Prism!" He said, and a large purple block of dimension appeared in thin air. It trapped the bubble. After a few seconds, the bubble disappeared.

Add turned to Eve and smirked. "How's that?!"

Eve dropped the gun on the floor, then ran up the stairs, back to her workshop. Add looked at her, a confused expression worn on his face.

His gaze met the gun lying on the floor, before Ophelia picked it up off of the ground. She put it in a small bag, created by Eve.

"Oh, Ophelia..." Add's eyes followed her as she walked away. He shrugged, then went back to his show.

A few minutes later, Eve reappeared with a gravity gun.

She aimed at Add, then pulled the trigger. A small, clear bubble shot out of the center of the fan-like gun, and Add was lifted into the air.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!" Add floated in the air, going higher and higher, flapping his arms around and doing flips.

Eve looked at him, then shook her head. Add's eyes narrowed.

"Phase Shift!" He yelled, as a teleporting shift was created. He teleported to the space between Eve, then he grabbed her.

"Let me go." She said, squirming in his grasp.

"No." He replied, smirking. Eve resorted to her last weapon. She whipped out a Paintball Gun.

She shot him in the face, and it left a huge splat all over his nose, cheeks, and mouth. He dropped to the ground, rolling around. Eve stood over him, shooting his body over and over again.

Eve dropped the paintball gun, then walked to the kitchen.

"Ophelia, I am going to take a bath." Eve said. Ophelia nodded, following her as they went to the bath room.

As they entered the room, Ophelia got out a towel and basket for Eve. Eve undressed and put her clothes in the basket, then took the towel from Ophelia's hands and dressed herself in it.

Ophelia bowed, then left the room as Eve got in the bath. Eve sighed, rubbing her shoulders.

"This is pure bliss." Eve said, smiling to herself.

* * *

**6:37 PM**

Eve got dressed in her blue colored pajamas, decorated with cherries. The top was short-sleeved, and the bottoms covered her ankles.

She walked out her room to the front room, to show Add the way to his room. She was surprised as she found him asleep on the couch.

She used her own weight to carry him, without Oberon or Ophelia's help. Slowly, she walked to the guest bedroom.

Opening the door and turning on the lights, she set Add down on the single bed in the room. She smiled as she looked at his calm, sleeping face. She began to walk away, before a hand grabbed her wrist.

Add smirked as he pulled her wrist towards him, flipping over and pushing Eve down onto the bed, with him lying on top of her.

"Did you really think I was asleep?" Add said arrogantly. Eve narrowed her eyes up at him.

"Let me go." Eve said. Add pushed down on her wrists harder.

"I've got complete domination over you, Queen..." Add trailed off, his eyes staring into her's.

"I said-"

"I don't care what you said. I want you to entertain me for a while." Add said seductively.

"Can you do it?" Add leaned forward, and licked Eve's neck. Eve whimpered as he dragged his tounge across her tender skin.

"Add..." She muttered his name gently, as he took inititave and brought his lips up to hers. He kissed them softly, then looked at Eve's face.

Eyes half closed, panting, her mouth open, and her cheeks red. He descended to kiss her again.

Instinct forged within his brain, and he suddenly kissed her swiftly, demanding, and hard. She clenched the sheets, muffling, as he ran his lips over hers.

Add couldn't stop himself, he wanted more and more. More and more of Eve. She was so tasty. It turned him on even more how he could just completely take over her like this. Was she really this easy?

"Ah..." Add took a refreshing breath of air as he let go of Eve and sat up. She looked at him as he licked his lips.

"You idiot. What the hell are you doing?!" Eve asked, angry. Add's eyes widened.

"I...When you do things like that...I get all..." Eve's hands grabbed her shoulders, and her expression melted. Her cheeks turned pink, and she turned an eye to Add.

Slowly, she smirked, mimicking him. His eyes widened in surprise as she winked.

"Got ya." She said as she then turned around and opened the door, and ran away. He smiled as he jumped off the bed and chased after her. His heart warmed up as he heard Eve giggling.

"There'll be a whole lot more of this when I'm living with you, Eve!" He yelled to her as she came in sight. She turned her head and replied,

"I look forward to it!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**(I'm now going to take a small break. Thanks for reading!)**

* * *

**February 13th, 2:14 PM**

Eve hummed to herself as she put on a pink apron, decorated with drawings of sprinkles and cupcakes. She grabbed all the ingredients necessary to make chocolate.

Eve smiled as she went and got started on her chocolate. Ophelia came into the room.

"Would you like me to help you, Eve?" Ophelia asked, placing her hands together in front of her.

"No thank you Ophelia, I can do this myself." Eve replied as she focused all of her attention on the chocolate. Ophelia nodded in understandment.

"Well then, take your time, Eve." Ophelia left the room. Eve smiled back.

**Three hours later**

Eve held up the finished products, and popped one tiny piece of chocolate into her mouth. She hummed in agreement as she chewed it slowly.

"Tastes good." She remarked as she took off her apron, gloves, and cleaned up the mess on the counter. She grabbed a cute box and began placing the chocolates into it.

Eve felt a presence and hid the chocolates immediatly. She waited as Add came into the room. He smirked as he placed his hand against the side wall.

"What'cha doing, Eve?" Add asked with that arrogant voice. Eve sighed.

"Nothing." She said, shuffling around, finally getting all the chocolates into the box.

Add was oblivious, and shrugged as he left the kitchen. Eve smirked to herself.

**The next day**

Eve secretly placed her box of chocolates in her bag, and waved to Ophelia, Oberon, and Ferdinand as her and Add left Eve's house.

It had been like this ever since Add moved in. Add replaced Oberon's position, now walking with Eve every day to school and back, and acting as her guardian.

As they approached Feita's school, Rena greeted them at the door.

"Oh, good day." Rena said as she flipped her hair to the side. Eve watched as it sparkled.

"Rena, what shampoo did you use last night?" Eve asked. Rena blushed in thought.

"W-Well...It was for Raven..." She said, her cheeks becoming splashed with red.

"No, I asked 'what-"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Rena yelled at her, flapping her arms like a child.

"Yo!" Elesis jumped on Eve's back and hooked her arm around Eve's shoulder. Eve gasped as Elesis swung around and faced her.

"Elesis." Eve said. Elesis held a thumbs-up.

"It's Valentine's Day!" Elesis cheered spinning around.

"Valentine's Day is where you donate all your love to people." Aisha's voice could be heard. Eve looked behind her to see Aisha standing there, a red heart hairpin in her hair.

"You look adorable!" Ara came running up from behind her and hugged her.

"Ah, Ara!" Aisha giggled. "Your hair looks so pretty like that."

"Thanks." Ara said, her hair in the Base style.

"Sis! Why didn't you wait for me?!" Elsword cried as he approached the gang. Raven and Chung followed soon after.

"The law doesn't specify that I have to follow you." Elesis replied.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD EXCUSE!" Elsword yelled at her.

"Raven!" Rena called out his name as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Rena." He said as he spun her around, then planted a kiss on her lips. Eve blushed and covered her mouth.

"I'll be doing that to you tonight, Eve." Add whispered in her ear seductively. Eve smacked him upside his head.

The bell rang and the Elgang went to their classrooms. Aisha winked to Eve as she sat down next to her.

As always, the day was boring. Eve looked down at her bag through all her classes, tapping her fingers on the desk.

As the bell signaled the day to be over, Eve fell asleep. She didn't know why... but she was so tired...

* * *

**5:22 PM**

Eve woke up to see Add leaning his back on the wall near the window by his chair, arms crossed and eyes closed. He opened them as she looked at him.

"Yo, Eve." He said.

"What happened?" Eve asked, looking around, then standing up.

"You fell asleep." Add said as he walked over to Eve. Eve grabbed her bag, then looked back.

"Cmon, let's go."

As they reached the 2nd set of stairs, Eve suddenly remembered.

"Add..." She said, her hands trembling, grasping her bag.

"What?" He asked, looking back, his hands placed in his pockets.

"I..." Eve looked sideways, then at her bag. She reached in, and grabbed the box of chocolates she made. She held them out, blushing deeply.

"These are for you."

Add's eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled at her. He walked up the stairs, grabbed the box, then set it down gently at his feet. He walked forward, and softly pushed Eve down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked, her cheeks stained with sweet pink.

"Merci." Was all he said, before he leaned down, ready to devour her as the sunlight stained the scenery with a deep orange that shone on their faces.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for being so patient with me *_***

**Thanks to Ni-chan for pushing me to finish this chapter.**

**This is a continuation of my favorite chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Continued**

"What are you guys talking about?" Elesis crept on Add and Eve. Add sweatdropped and Eve jumped.

"Huh?" Eve asked. Elesis sighed.

"Come on, let's blow off all these fireworks tonight." Elesis replied, smirking. Add smirked in response and stood up.

"Glad to see you're in the mood!" Elesis shouted as she ran off and Add followed her. He turned his head to Eve while still running, then smiled at her and mouthed, "Come on!"

Eve felt a strange feeling in her chest, but it disappeared. She was left in wonder, but shrugged it off as she too got up and ran to the rest of the Elgang.

"Oh, hold on I got a text message." Elesis said as she took out her phone.

Eve looked at the screen in wonder. Elesis looked up at her and grinned.

"It's Chung's dad. "We're gonna go watch Frozen tomorrow."

Everyone cheered, even Eve. Eve had been wanting to see that movie for a while.

"For now, let's party!" Elesis said, running around in circles and holding a sparkler.

Eve smiled as she walked over to the shore and bent down, letting her finger slip in the water and swirl around the ripples.

Add noticed her and walked over, right next to her.

"What'cha doing?" He asked as he bent down right next to her.

"I'm just..." She looked up to him and his breath got caught in his throat.

"thinking about things." She closed her eyes and smiled at him. He didn't realize he was starting to lean in.

She opened her eyes and also didn't notice she was starting to lean in.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Add and Eve's eyes snapped open and they turned to see Aisha, standing under Elesis as she held two sparklers on her head, as horns.

"I am the great sparkler demon!" Elesis yelled, chasing Aisha around.

Add and Eve looked back at eachother, and Add covered his mouth with his wrist and blushed, looking away as Eve gently closed her eyes and giggled.

The rest of the night was a blast; Eve remembered it so clearly. Elboy skinny dipped and Elesis chased after him, also naked, but Aisha summoned these little fairies called "Magical Censor Shines". She ordered them to cover Elesis's body parts.(**Hyperdimension Neptunia idea, xD)**

* * *

"Wake up Eve, we're going to the movies!" Eve opened her eyes slowly, only to find Ara shaking her waist, and then throwing the bed sheets off of her.

Eve slid out of her bed quickly, and stripped naked.

"Eve, you would look so cute in this!" Ara held up a blue blouse, white knee length shorts, and lavender ribbon flats. Eve grabbed the garments and put them on.

Elesis appeared out of the closet as Eve was putting on her shoes, wearing a tanktop with a panther on it, jean shorts that covered her thighs, and red sneakers with white socks.

"Cute!" Ara clapped her hands together. She was wearing a knee-length yellow dress with a black buckle around the belt. Her shoes were yellow flats tied with a black ribbon.

The three girls headed out, and Eve froze as she saw Add standing there, his right hand on his hip and the other scratching the back of his head. He was wearing a white formal button-up shirt, and the end of the sleeves were drawn up to his elbows. He had on jeans and red vans. Eve felt a bit of drool slide down the side of her mouth, and she wiped it away.

"Let's all go." Chung said out loud as everyone in the Elgang gathered. They all headed out the hotel, and into a large, black limousine that hung in front of the hotel.

About 3 minutes later, they reached the most popular movie theatre in Hamel. They all headed out of the car and into the theatre.

It was not crowded, but had quite a few people in it. Elesis and Elsword headed for the arcade games, Raven, Chung, and Rena headed to the food station, Ara and Aisha went to the bathroom, and Add and Eve just stayed behind, sitting themselves in a small table with just two seats.

"Well?" Eve left her daze as Add spoke up.

"Are we just gonna sit here and wait? Or are we gonna do something?" Add asked. Eve stared at him. A few moments later, Rena came by, hugging Raven's arm.

"We're gonna go find some seats. Do you guys want to come with us?" She asked.

"Sure." Eve replied, as she stood up. Add and Eve followed them as they found the nearest room for "Frozen". As they entered the room, they noticed it was a private room booked by Chung, and only for the Elgang.

They took seats in possibly the middle row. Eve started to realize their intentions as Raven and Rena started making out as soon as they sat down. Eve grimaced and climbed onto Add's lap, away from them.

"Oi, Eve..." Add blushed as she made contact, but by the time his mouth formed the words, she was already long gone, at the end of the row.

He stood up and walked away from the making out couple, to Eve. She turned her back to him as he sat down next to her.

"Haha, take that, bro! I beat you! Now give me your pack of sour gummy worms!" Elesis said loudly, her voice ringing through the theatre room.

"Fine..." Elsword replied, handing her the only pack of sour gummy worms he had.

Chung, Aisha, and Ara walked in the room, and as they noticed Raven and Rena, walked away and sat next to Elesis and Elsword, who sat next to Add and Eve as they found Raven and Rena.

"Seat switch!" Ara called out, grabbing Eve's hand. Ara pulled her up onto the row of seats above them, throwing her onto the seat closest to the wall.

"I'm next to Eve!" Elesis shouted as she jumped up and hopped onto the chair next to Eve. Aisha hopped onto the chair next to Aisha, and Ara sat next to Aisha.

Add looked up at Eve and sighed, then placed a hand on his cheek as Elsword sat next to him, trying to be as funny as he possibly could, cracking jokes here and there.

The movie started. It was time to watch Frozen.

* * *

"That movie was awesome! LET IT GOOOOOO!" Elsword said as they left the theatre and drove somewhere, him making the hand motions Elsa did in the movie while singing Let it Go. Elesis had planned something for them.

"Yeah, it was. Elesis, where are we going?" Rena asked.

"You'll see." Elesis replied as they continued.

A few minutes later, they drove at a park with a large soccer field. Elesis got out and held out her arm as the rest of the Elgang got out of the car.

"We're going to play soccer!" Elesis cried out, grinning.

"YAY! SOCCER!" Aisha exclaimed in delight.

"Aisha...Today is the day I will finally beat you in a game of soccer!" Elesis narrowed her eyes.

"Hah...Try it if you can." Aisha smirked.

They ended up picking teams, and on Elesis's team was Chung, Rena, Add and Ara. Aisha had Elsword, Eve, and Raven.

"I won't go easy even on you, Raven." Rena said, a death glare forming in her eyes. They shot at Raven like little laser beams.

"I don't need more than 3 teammates in order to beat you, Elesis." Aisha said.

"Are you sure about that? I have amazing players on my team." Elesis shot back.

"So do I." Aisha smirked. Elesis glared at her.

"Kickoff!" Add yelled, grabbing the soccer ball and placing it in the middle of the field.

"1...2...3!" Add screamed at 3, and instantly, Elesis ran in as fast as lightning, and kicked the ball so hard it flew before Raven stopped it in mid-air. He passed it over to Aisha and Aisha stuck out her tongue at Elesis. Elesis growled.

"Come get me Elesis!" Aisha ran, dribbling the ball between her feet, then shooting for the goal.

However, Aisha didn't see as Ara jumped for the ball and blocked it, right in front of Aisha.

"Nice, Ara!" Chung called out. He was the goalie. Rena ran up and gave Ara a high-five.

"Tch." Aisha bit her lip, then turned around to see Add running for their goal. She quickly went to position.

_Eve, don't give up. _Aisha thought.

"Eve." Add said, suddenly stopping, and placing his foot onto the ball. Eve narrowed her eyes at him.

Add stood there, keeping his gaze on her as she hesitated. He took this chance and tore away from her. She spun around, and kicked the ball away from him.

"First score wins!" Rena called out, as she received the ball, and prepared to kick it into the goal.

"Not yet!" Elsword cried as he jumped for the ball, then caught it.

"AISHA!" He screamed her name, and dropkicked the ball into the air.

It flew, and glided down to Aisha's feet. "I'VE GOT IT!" Aisha screamed back, and headed for the other team's goal.

"Aisha!" Elesis yelled her name, and blocked her. Aisha smirked.

"Come, Elesis." Aisha mouthed.

Aisha rolled the ball under her foot, and Elesis weaved her way around, but Aisha resisted and pushed the ball a few feet away from her. Elesis ran for it, but Aisha was too quick and got it first, then aimed for the goal.

Elesis blocked it, and prepared to kick the ball to Ara. However, Aisha appeared at her side in a flash, then stole the ball and turned around in half a second, then shot the ball into the goal. Elesis's eyes widened as the ball went in.

Aisha wiped the sweat off her forehead, then turned to Elesis.

"You can't beat me at soccer, Elesis." Aisha held out her hand, and Elesis took it, and shook it.

"Good game. But one day, I will win against you in soccer." Elesis replied.

Aisha smiled. "I look forward to it."

* * *

"Ghost stories! We need to tell some ghost stories!"

"Wait... After the test of courage, or before?"

"Before, of course! In fact, right now!"

"It's night time, so why not?"

"I suppose. Please don't scare me too bad, okay?"

The five girls all sat together in a circle in Eve, Elesis, and Ara's room.

"Someone, go invite the boys!" Aisha said, then nudged Eve's arm. Eve sighed.

"I'll go do it." Eve got up, closed the door after her, and headed for Add's room.

_Why am I going to Add's room? _

Eve was about to knock, before she heard some noise coming from the door. She placed her ear against the door and listened carefully.

"Add, who do you have a crush on?" Elsword's voice said. Eve's eyes widened.

"That's a secret." Add's handsome, sexy voice said. Wait, what was Eve thinking?!

"We all know Raven likes Rena, and I like Aisha, but who does Chung like?" Elsword asked.

"I like Ara."

All the boys gasped.

"Ara?! You mean the bagel girl?" Elsword asked.

"She's not a bagel!" Chung cried out. "She's a perfectly wonderful girl."

After a few moments of silence, Add spoke up. "Fine. I'll tell you guys who I like. But you have to keep it a secret."

"I like-"

"Excuse me?"

All the boys' eyes widened as Eve slammed open the door and stared down at them, her arms crossed.

"What are you guys talking about?"

The boys looked around, their eyes meeting with eachother, and each of them sweating.

"We were just-"

"The girls wanted to invite you to tell some scary stories." Eve spoke up, then headed back to the door.

"Come into my room. You better. All of you." Eve said, then closed the door.

A few moments later, after the girls waited for the boys, them and Eve walked in.

"Oh, good, you're here!" Rena said, laying down on her stomach and her feet in the air.

"Yeah. What are we talking about?" Raven said, sitting himself down next to Rena.

"One night..."

Everyone turned to Elesis, feeling a bit fearful of her frightful, dark voice.

"A little girl and her mother went to a garage sale. There, the little girl picked up a handmade doll." Elesis started. She stared in space for a few moments, then jumped. Aisha jumped and Elesis laughed.

"Did I scare ya?" She asked playfully, nudging Aisha's arm.

Aisha started shaking. "N-no! Just continue!"

Elesis nodded. "Once they went back home, the girl played with the doll until bedtime. She left the doll in the front room and went to sleep. And, at midnight...An eerie voice could be heard.

Emily...1... I'm in the living room. The girl ignored the voice.

Emily...I'm coming for you...2... Again, the girl thought of it as nothing.

Emily...I'll count to ten. The girl closed her ears.

Emily...4... I'm at your door...

Emily...5...I'm at the edge of your bed.

Emily...6...I'm climbing up your bed...

Emily...7...I'm almost up.

Emily...8...I'm at the foot of your bed.

Emily...9...I'm still here.

Emily...10...I'm going to kill you...

And then, the little girl, Emily, was killed by her doll."

Once Elesis finished, she looked around to see everyone terrified, scared, and shaking, except for Eve.

"Wonderful story. But what I think is more frightening is when Add puts his face up in front of the bathroom stall when I use the restroom." Eve remarked.

"I DO NOT DO THAT!" Add yelled at her.

"We're going to play the test of courage." Elesis announced, standing up.

"The test of courage?" Rena asked. Elesis nodded.

"Theres 9 of us...So someone will have to go alone. Oh, look, Elbrat is going to be alone..." Elesis said as Aisha grabbed Elesis's arm.

"WHAT? Sis, you traitor!" Elboy started crying.

"Sorry." Elesis giggled and stuck out her tongue at him.

The pairs were: Elesis and Aisha, Rena and Raven(of course), Ara and Chung, Elsword all by himself, and Add and Eve.

Elesis guided them all the way to the forest, and then she went through the forest, waving goodbye as she took Aisha's hand and held it in hers.

"Oh sht!" Elesis called out after 5 minutes. Aisha screamed.

"AIIIIIIIIIIISHAAAAAAAAAA!" Elsword ran in the path of the forest, breaking the rules.

"Hey, that's not fair! We're going too!" Ara grabbed Chung's wrist and forcefully tagged him along with her. He flew through the air as she kept her grip on his wrist, and ran at fast speeds, not giving Chung any time to breathe.

"Oh my!" Rena said as Raven swept her off of her feet and ran off into the forest.

Eve stared at the forest. Add looked at her.

"So...are we going, or not?" Add asked.

"Might as well." Eve said, walking forward into the forest. Add followed after her.

"Eve, are you scared?" Add asked her after about 30 seconds. She turned her head to him.

"What do you-" All of a sudden, a tree shook out of nowhere. Eve started sweating.

"Eve, you can hold my hand if you want."

"I don't need your help." She said as she rushed forward.

Add shrugged it off, and walked right behind her.

"When are we going to get there?" Eve said under her breath.

Then, a shadow swept through the sides of the forest, making Eve freeze in her path.

"What's up, Eve?" Add asked.

"N-nothing..." She gulped, then took off once again. He raised an eyebrow.

A few minutes later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her, but Add wasn't there.

"Add...?" She called out his name, looking around.

"Add..." She said, falling to the ground.

"What's up?" He leant down and touched her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" She squealed and accidently jumped into his arms. He smirked.

"L-Let me go!" Eve squirmed around, flapping her arms and kicking her legs. Add smiled.

"No way!" He said, starting to run with her in his grasp. She blushed and then sighed.

"Oh, there's the gang." Add said after about 20 seconds. Eve looked up.

Add set Eve down, then she walked up and saw what Elesis was hiding from them.

"A bathhouse. Japanese style. Come on." Elesis smiled.

"Elesis...You really didn't have to..." Eve started to feel a grin form.

"Everyone is already in." Elesis pointed to the boy's bath, which was in plain sight. Then she pointed to the bath on the other side, surrounded by walls for privacy.

"That's the girls' bathroom." Elesis explained. Eve stared walking away with Elesis, then looked back. She smiled at Add and waved. He felt a thump in his heart, then waved back.

_A few minutes later..._

"Chomp chomp chomp..." Aisha blew under the water, making bubbles surface up near her face. She let her nose stick out of the water, just like a crocodile.

"Aisha, this is so relaxing...Please don't break the mood." Rena sighed. Aisha narrowed her eyes at Rena.

"Rena-onee-san's breasts are so big..." She said in a gloomy voice. Rena stared at her in fear.

"NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Rena swam away as far as she could from Aisha.

"This is very good for your skin." Elesis closed her eyes and hummed as she scrubbed Eve's back with a brush.

"That tickles!" Ara put a hand over her mouth and giggled as Aisha scrubbed her back, too.

"Raven! I'm coming for you!" Rena shouted as she kicked down the walls surrounding the girl's bath. The walls crumbled, and dust covered the vision of the girls. After a few seconds, the guys were seen staring into the girl's area with wide eyes and nosebleeds.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ara screamed, covering her chest.

"A...Aisha..." Elsword said, blood flowing out of his nose rapidly.

"PEEKING TOM!" Aisha grabbed a soap pot and threw it at Elsword's head. It hit him on the forehead and he fell over, losing consciousness.

"Oh Raven...I'm so glad to be back with you." Rena ran over and hugged Raven, then snuggled her head into his chest. He patted her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Add..." Elesis cracked her knuckles as she noticed Add staring at Eve with a gaped mouth.

"Stay out of this, Elesis." Eve placed her hand on Elesis's shoulder and walked in front of her. She then tightened the band on her towel.

"I will take care of him." She walked forward slowly, and approached him.

"No...no...NO!" Add screamed as he ran into the forest. Eve chased after him, and they both disappeared into the woods.

* * *

The next day was fun, they did a lot of things Eve found to be very exciting, and sad when it was all over.

"I'm gonna drop you all off." Chung said as they all packed their bags and got into his car.

The ride to each and everyone home's was fun, they all talked, partied, said goodbyes, and saw eachother's houses.

Only Aisha, Ara, Chung, Add, and Eve were left when Chung approached Eve's house.

Eve grabbed her bags and said her thanks, goodbyes, got out of the car, and waved to everyone as she opened the door to her house.

Ophelia and Oberon came into view as soon as Chung's car was out of sight.

"How was it, Eve?" Ophelia asked, taking Eve's bags and walking her up to her room.

"One of the best experiences of my life." Eve replied, grinning from ear to ear. Or hearing device to hearing device placed on both sides of her head.

"That's good to hear." Ophelia said in response, and helped Eve unpack her bags.

As they finished, Eve spent the rest of the day in her room, laying in bed.

**11 AM**

"Why do I keep waking up at night?" Eve asked herself as she got out of bed in the middle of night, once again.

"Eve."

Eve turned her attention towards the window. Sitting there on the balcony railings was Add, smiling at her. She walked over to him.

"Are you the one always waking me up?" Eve asked. She turned her head to him and their eyes met.

"Possibly." He replied.

Eve laughed.

"Stop waking me up if you have nothing to say."

"I do have something to say."

Eve looked at him.

Add tore his eyes away from hers and looked at the stars shining in the sky.

"I'll tell you one day, I suppose."

Eve sighed and walked back into her room.

"I'll wait."

She then closed the windows and lay down in her bed. He smiled at her.

"It's a huge surprise."

* * *

**Next chapter idea: The King's game! \^O^/**


End file.
